What Makes Christmas Special
by ShaViva
Summary: Sometimes being a friend means challenging the status quo - or so Jennifer believed. Until she challenged Evan Lorne and found herself on an unexpected journey with him. Along the way they discover each other and what makes Christmas Special. Lorne/Keller
1. Giving Gifts

**What Makes Christmas Special**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: T

Season: post season 5

Summary: Sometimes being a good friend means challenging the status quo ... at least that's what Jennifer always believed. Until she challenged Evan Lorne and found herself on an unexpected journey with him. Along the way they discover each other and some of the many things that make Christmas special.

Classifications: Romance

Pairings: Lorne/Keller

Spoilers for: minor for all seasons, nothing specific.

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Stargate or any of its media franchises. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. Any original characters, plot, settings, and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2010 ShaViva

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

I've always loved Christmas stories and have managed to write my own fan fiction version for the past two years – which really makes it a tradition now! If you're interested in the old stories, they were 'The Ghost of an Idea' and a sequel called 'Murphy's Christmas'.

This time I'm trying something different. Chapters will be a lot shorter than my usual fare but I'll be posting one every day, with the last one on Christmas Eve. Each chapter will have at it's heart one of the many aspects that make Christmas such a special time of the year. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Giving gifts

_"The greatest good you can do for another is not just share your riches, but reveal to him, his own." Benjamin Disraeli_

Jennifer cast another furtive glance behind her before turning back to her computer and the form she was completing on-line. Evan was going to kill her when he found out what she'd done ... _if_ he found out ... and she had to hope that he would because it would prove that she was doing the right thing.

Narrowing her eyes at the screen she considered what to put in next. She'd already completed the basic information – name, date and place of birth, and address. For the latter she'd had to put in the generic one for the SGC – 'Atlantis, San Francisco Bay' not being a valid address, despite the fact that the city of the Ancients had been essentially stranded there for almost six months.

Now she had to type in an artist's biography and she had no idea what to put. "_Think Jennifer_," she urged herself, staring at the blank answer box. "_What would Evan put if he were filling this in?_" Of course that was the problem, because Major Evan Lorne wouldn't be filling this particular form in, _ever_. But they were friends ... _good_ friends ... and this was the kind of things friends did, right? They looked after each other sure, but they also encouraged each other to own and utilise all of the talents they'd been gifted with. Jennifer wanted Evan to see himself how _she_ saw him – incredibly talented beyond what he could do in the military sense. He was more than just a pilot, team leader, and second in command and it was time he owned up to it.

"Okay, let's get creative," Jennifer murmured, putting her fingers to the keyboard and typing rapidly.

"_Painting has always been a part of my life – I'm pretty sure I got my first paint brush before I could write. My Mom is an art teacher and growing up, Sunday afternoons were always reserved for painting. She would pick a place and then tell my sister and I to paint what the location made us feel. I studied some art history during college but the only instruction I've received was those weekly lessons with my Mom. _

_Life took me in a different direction professionally but no matter where I've been I've always found a way to allow some time and space for art. Having what my Mom taught me gives everything depth. I can see a place and assess it for its strategic importance and identify all the ways it can give us a tactical advantage, but at the same time appreciate that interpreting it in an artistic sense is more about how it makes you feel than it is about how to recreate it accurately. Nothing is black and white ... and somewhere in the shades of gray there is balance and truth._"

Jennifer stopped, rereading what she'd written. It sounded like Evan – the way he'd described having what he called 'a hobby' when she'd first stumbled across him painting the view from one of the balconies. When she pointed out that it seemed contradictory for him to be both a soldier and an artist he'd laughed before talking about those shades of gray.

To her his talent was made all the more miraculous because of what he did for a living. He experienced the worst that humanity could inflict on itself but could still see magic in the sun glinting off the spires of Atlantis. The contrasts fascinated her ... _he_ fascinated her, more than she'd care to admit to anyone.

"Right," she read aloud, getting into the spirit of her current mission. "Insert image of artwork – maximum size five megabytes." Clicking on the photo file she'd already created, Jennifer looked again at the painting she was submitting.

On the surface it seemed simple – the ocean during a storm, with abundant waves and the sky a blend of dark clouds and driving rain. But when you really looked at it, let your eyes track to the details, the brilliance of the work literally reached out and grabbed you. The waves weren't just a series of high and low points in the sea – they were _alive_ somehow, bursting from the canvas to drench you beneath the violence and power of a mysterious ocean. You felt the danger that an angry ocean represented – the potential it had to suck you into its depths and never let you go. The sky wasn't just a series of stormy clouds either – they _moved_ across the canvas – they felt heavy with the deluge of water they were releasing onto the sea. They were bleak and dark beyond the blacks and navy blues Evan had used to create them.

When Jennifer looked at the painting she felt breathless – like she was actually there in the rain and the waves, the wind snatching the air away before she could breathe it. She was convinced that Evan had chosen a place somewhere in the city while a storm literally raged all around him and painted the picture. He'd been in danger of being taken by the storm himself but he'd fought to capture that feeling on canvas before it could conquer him.

When he'd gifted her with the painting on her previous birthday she'd been speechless.

"This is too much," she said in a voice made almost vague with awe. "You can't just give something like this to me."

"Sure I can," Evan replied with a casual half smile. "It's just a picture Jenn," he added with a shrug.

"No it isn't," Jennifer protested. "This is a work of art Evan."

"Ah ... by definition, yeah, it is," Evan looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Because I painted it for you so ...," he trailed off.

"No, I mean you could sell this," Jennifer persisted. "People pay good money to go and see art this good."

"No offence Jenn, but how many art galleries have you actually been to?" Evan grinned, the teasing twinkle making his eyes look suddenly bluer.

"A few," Jennifer defended her opinion stubbornly. "Enough to know that this picture would fit right in. You should send it to an agent or something."

"It's not mine anymore," Evan pointed out. "What you do with it is entirely up to you. Just say 'Thank you Evan' and I'll help you hang it up somewhere, if you want?"

Jennifer hesitated, looking down at the picture with longing. She had felt it to be too much, but she also really wanted it to be hers. Looking up at Evan she smiled earnestly. "Thank you Evan."

"You're welcome Jennifer," he replied seriously.

"_What you do with it is entirely up to you_," she reminded herself now. With a few purposeful clicks she'd attached the picture file to the form and was moving on to the next part.

"About this art work," she read in a murmur. Looking further on she saw that she also had to give it a title as well. "Right," she muttered, her brow crinkling as she thought. "Ah ... Acrylic on canvas, plein air –" thank God she'd paid attention when Evan had let her watch him paint while patiently answering all her questions about the process – "painted May 2009," she guessed, deciding Evan would have completed the gift close to her June 2nd birthday.

"_Title ... title_," she thought, running through some ideas and just as quickly rejecting them. Anything that included the words storm or ocean seemed too obvious – anyone looking at it could see that's what it was. No, she needed something less obvious, something that hinted at _why_ Evan had painted it. Not because he'd wanted to give her a birthday gift – he could have painted any number of scenes all with the same purpose. Why had he painted this particular scene?

The picture was ocean and sky in turmoil but Jennifer didn't think that was the message Evan wanted her to take from the image. The force of nature at play depicted in the painting wanted to absorb her into it, but like the artist during it's creation, it couldn't. In fact, Jennifer had faced many dangers in the Pegasus galaxy and none had succeeded in conquering her. She had remained ...

"Resolute," Jennifer typed the title with a pleased smile. Yes, it fit – firm of purpose and belief. Casting her eyes down the form she groaned. She had to measure the actual painting which was currently on the wall in her quarters, across from the couch she routinely relaxed on most evenings before bed. "_An estimate will do_," she thought, quickly deciding on some appropriate dimensions.

The last piece of information required was an interesting one. "Price?" Jennifer frowned. Why would they want that? Clicking onwards she saw the terms and conditions link – scrolling through the details she was relieved to see that each work of art submitted remained the exclusive property of the artist. There were certain things she was committing Evan to, should his work be selected amongst the finalists, but nothing she thought he'd really object to. Scrolling back up she grinned before typing "_Not for sale_."

Completing the form she happily paid the entrance fee, adding her own email address for the confirmation message she'd get back. And then it was crunch time ... she could still change her mind, leave things as they were, or she could risk shaking them up, risk damaging a friendship she valued greatly.

"Just do it," she muttered, wincing even as she clicked the submit button. A wave of what felt too much like panic washed over her as soon as it was done and she read the message that appeared on the screen.

"_Thank you for submitting your entry for Arte Laguna. Finalists will be notified on December 1st. Good luck._"

She couldn't take it back now ... and could only hope she could live with the consequences.


	2. Strong emotions

**Chapter 2: Strong emotions**

_"Every man should have a fair-sized cemetery in which to bury the faults of his friends." Henry Brooks Adams_

"What the hell is this?"

Jennifer looked up from her desk to see an angry Evan Lorne standing in her door way, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. "Um, what is what?"she queried weakly.

"Don't play dumb with me Jennifer," he returned, taking enough steps forward that she felt suddenly crowded. "Here," he thrust the page at her, crossing his arms over his chest as soon as she took it.

Jennifer looked at the paper, the letter head jumping out at her. "_4th International Art Prize Arte Laguna_." Her hand trembled and she looked up at Evan wordlessly.

"Read it aloud," he ordered intently.

It had been a month. She'd almost forgotten about her moment of subterfuge ... almost. Until now. In the face of his anger the enormity of what she'd done came crashing down on her.

"Dear Mr Lorne," her voice shook as she began. "We are pleased to inform you that your painting titled "Resolute" has been selected for inclusion in the Collective Exhibition to be held in Venice for the week beginning December 12th. All finalists will appear at the celebratory dinner on Saturday, 19th December, where the winners in each of the five categories will be announced. Please see the attached invitation for further details. Congratulations. We look forward to meeting you at the commencement of the exhibition."

Finished, Jennifer kept her eyes on the page. A part of her wanted to break into a huge grin or jump up and down excitedly. She'd been right! Evan's work _was_ good enough to be recognised by those who were qualified to judge. They only selected thirty entries in the painting category ... and Evan's had been one of them. She felt so proud and -.

"You want to tell me what the problem with that letter is?" Evan challenged grimly.

"Um ... not really," Jennifer admitted. Looking up she swallowed nervously. He was standing a lot closer than she'd expected, and his eyes were burning blue fire at her.

"_Try_," he shot back, not letting her off the hook.

Feeling at a disadvantage sitting while he loomed over her, Jennifer lurched to her feet, taking a step back in an effort to create some distance. "I'm not sorry," she declared, taking something from the title she'd given his painting. "You told me that I could do what I wanted with that painting."

"Because I thought you'd keep it private! I didn't imagine for one second you'd do something so ... _audacious_!" Evan's tone ramped up in volume to match his annoyance. "You _named_ my work and entered it into a competition ... why would you do that?"

"Because you'd never do it yourself," Jennifer replied. Moving forward she hesitantly rested her hand on his forearm, wincing when she discovered how tense he was. "You've got so much talent Evan," she explained earnestly. "I just wanted you to see that. I wanted you to appreciate how ... special what you can do is."

"That gift wasn't for public consumption Jennifer – it was between us alone," Evan said, the disappointment in his tone cutting to her heart. "You had no right to use it like this."

"I ...," Jenn struggled for something to say, her hand falling empty to her side. She'd expected him to be angry at first but she'd also expected he'd quickly forgive her. Instead he was disappointed in her which was bad enough but she realised with a rush of awareness that he was hurt as well. "I never meant it to be like that Evan," she pleaded, tears rising. "You have to believe me."

"Maybe," he allowed bleakly. "Just ... not today."

And then he turned and walked away, leaving her standing there abandoned. The letter fell from her fingers, floating to the floor to land innocently at her feet.

* * *

"Damn it!" Lorne slammed into his office, fresh from his conversation with Jennifer. He felt betrayed – because Jennifer had gone behind his back to enter his gift to her into a contest. A contest! Something he'd put his heart and soul into had been trotted out for a jury of who knew how many strangers to assess. He'd never painted anything for anyone who wasn't family before – and while he hadn't exactly shared that fact with her, he'd still trusted Jennifer to understand what it meant. Instead she'd all but thrown away the gift he'd created for her.

"Problems Major?"

Evan froze, turning to see Colonel Sheppard standing in the doorway, regarding him curiously.

"Ah ... not exactly," he replied evasively. "Something I can help you with Sir?" he added, keen to shift the conversation.

"You dropped this," John held out a folded piece of paper.

Evan knew immediately what it was – the invitation that had come with that letter. He must have lost it in his haste to confront Jennifer. "Thank you Sir," he said blandly, taking the paper and tossing it to his desk dismissively. Seeing that John was still watching him curiously he sighed. "You read it?"

"Had to, to work out who it belonged to," Sheppard admitted freely. "I have to say it seems out of character for you to put yourself up for an art prize Major."

"I didn't," Evan retorted irritably.

"Then how ...?" Sheppard trailed off, frowning.

"Jennifer," Lorne offered that one word explanation reluctantly, knowing it would open the door for more questions.

"Doctor Keller entered something you painted into an international art contest?" John queried incredulously.

"I guess so," Evan dropped into his chair, motioning for his CO to take a seat too. "I don't know what she was thinking."

"And you're angry because ...?" John asked.

"Wouldn't you be Sir?" Lorne challenged. "I mean, if McKay posted something you'd shared with him in confidence all over the Atlantis bulletin board, you'd be annoyed, right?"

"Of course, but I suspect not for the same reason," Sheppard looked at Evan intently. "Because I'm not just pretending to be friends with Rodney like you are with Jennifer."

"What?" Lorne blinked. "I'm not pretending anything Sir. Jennifer and I _are_ friends. Have been for a long time."

"I never said you weren't," John smirked. "But I think you're in denial that it's just friendship. Would you be feeling this angry if it was Coughlin or Reed instead of Jennifer who'd submitted that painting?"

"Ah ...," Evan frowned, really thinking about what the Colonel was suggesting. Would he be this upset if Nate had done something similar? No – because he'd never even _think_ to paint something for Nate. And not because the other man wasn't a friend – just the opposite. Aside from Jennifer, Coughlin was his closest friend. He just wasn't ... "Hell," he muttered, shaking his head as the realisation hit him. Nate wasn't Jennifer – _no one was_.

"The penny drops," Sheppard grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"No pennies here Sir," Evan said evasively – no way was he admitting anything, to himself or to anyone else. "Besides, it doesn't matter why I'm angry. Friend or otherwise, surely you don't agree with what Jennifer did?"

"What, submit your work for recognition behind your back?" the colonel clarified. "No, I'm not agreeing. Did she tell you why she did it?"

"Yeah," Lorne answered reluctantly, not really wanting to reveal his quirks to his commanding officer. "She thinks I've got talent. But she doesn't understand that I don't need someone else to tell me that what I've created is good. That's not what art is about for me."

"Maybe she just wants you to 'be all that you can be'," John air quoted the last part. "It's a lot easier to be the kind of person who lets a friend sit in a rut that it is to push them to challenge themselves."

"I guess so Sir," Lorne allowed, not sure he necessarily agreed.

"You want my advice?" Sheppard asked.

"Ah ... sure, okay," Evan looked up at John expectantly.

"You have leave coming Major," Sheppard reminded him. "Take it. Go to that ceremony. Take Jennifer with you – and don't let her say no. It's Venice at Christmas Evan. Who knows what could happen."

Lorne blinked, amazing himself by actually considering the suggestion.

"I'll leave you to think about it," John said, getting to his feet. "Rosters for the holidays need to be finalised soon so don't leave it too long."

Nodding absently, Evan sat at his desk, eyes unseeing as he considered the various ways he could make the situation work for him. Because Colonel Sheppard was right ... all potential clichés aside, Venice so close to Christmas represented the kind of opportunity he'd never get on Atlantis ... if he was man enough to take it.


	3. Vacations

**Chapter 3: Vacations**

___"We are all travellers in the wilderness of this world, and the best we can find in our travels is an honest friend." Robert Louis Stevenson_

"Jennifer."

Jenn sat up abruptly, squinting bleary eyed towards her visitor. She'd fallen asleep at her desk ... again. This time because she'd been too upset about the situation with Evan to settle – she'd used work to take her mind off the fact that she might have ruined her friendship with him forever. But now he was standing in her doorway at – she glanced at the clock – midnight. What did that mean?

"Evan," she tried to smile, meeting his eyes but quickly looking away. "Is something wrong?"

"That depends," Evan replied, moving forward. "Is there anything else about this art competition you haven't told me?"

"Um ... not ... not really," Jennifer stuttered, caught off guard by his wanting to talk about it. "There were conditions for the finalists and a few more for the winners but nothing I thought you'd object to."

"That's good," Lorne took a seat across from her, casting her a look she didn't know how to interpret. "You surprised me," he admitted. "I don't know why – maybe because of your reaction when I gave you that painting. It never occurred to me that you wouldn't keep it."

"But ... I _have _kept it - it's still in my quarters, right where we hung it. And regardless of the contests results, the painting stays mine," Jennifer explained. "For the entry all I had to do was submit a photo, but ... I guess they'll want the original for the exhibition, right?" She smiled weakly. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"Obviously," Evan returned blandly.

"Are you going to forgive me?" Jennifer asked in a small voice, dismayed that she couldn't tell how angry he still was.

"That depends on what you do to make it up to me."

It wasn't the answer she'd expected, her eyes shooting to his in surprise. "Make it up to you?" she got out, confused.

"Yes," Evan smiled, but it wasn't his usual happy expression. Instead there was something predatory about him and Jennifer realised that her day was about to get a whole lot worse. "You didn't read the fine print, did you?"

"Of course I did, kind of," Jennifer insisted.

"Well, then you're aware that I have to send them the painting before the end of this week, not to mention be in Venice by the 12th _and _attend that ceremony a week later," Evan explained.

"I ah ... I'm ...," she stopped and looked at him hopefully. "Haven't you always wanted to go to Venice?"

"Already been there," Evan seemed to take too much delight in revealing that piece of his past. "Great galleries ... nice people."

"Aren't you curious?" Jennifer asked in a low tone.

"About what?"

"About whether you could actually win the competition," Jennifer replied.

"Not particularly," Evan said blandly. "So I tell you what. Come with me and we'll call it even."

"To Venice?" Jennifer was stupefied. Evan wanted her to travel to one of the most romantic cities on Earth with him? Why would he want that?

"No, to Kandahar," he retorted sarcastically. "Of course Venice. You got me into this mess Jenn. Now you can get me out of it."

"You want me to ...," Jennifer looked at him uncertainly.

"It's _your_ painting," Evan reminded her. "_You_ submitted it so you can take care of the consequences. I'll only be there to do the minimum to keep both of us from getting sued."

"I can't go to Venice Evan," Jennifer protested weakly. "This is the first year I've actually got a chance of spending more than just Christmas day with my Dad."

"The ceremony is on the 19th Jenn," Evan said determinedly. "You'll get back to the States with plenty of time to make it home."

"I guess," she agreed uncertainly. "I just ... I ... you really want me to come with you?"

"If I have to suffer, _you_ have to suffer," Evan declared. "And before you say it, I'm not taking no for an answer so don't bother pulling the CMO card. You brought this on both of us."

"I know," Jennifer slumped into her chair dejectedly, casting him a pained look. "Okay, fine. I'll go. As long as you promise not to tell anyone that it wasn't exactly you who entered the contest."

"Done," Evan grinned, a look of triumph flashing across his face. Standing up again he seemed intent on leaving before she changed her mind. At the door he stopped. "Don't forget to put your leave request in tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sure you won't let me," Jennifer muttered, grumpier when he just laughed.

"Get some sleep," he said more seriously, before raising a hand in a casual fair well gesture.

Staring at the open doorway, Jennifer groaned, dropping her head to her desk wearily. "_Good one Jenn_," she thought ruefully. Venice, in winter, with Evan Lorne. Hiding her feelings on Atlantis was easy enough – something told her that wouldn't be the same once they got to Italy. "You are in so much trouble," she muttered, groaning again.

* * *

"You're doing _what_?" Laura Cadman looked at her friend incredulously.

"I'm going to Venice ... with Major Lorne," Jennifer explained again. She'd thought for a few crazy moments that maybe she could get away without telling anyone her plans, until Laura turned up at her office door the following day and immediately spotted the leave form she was filling in. "Don't look at me like that," Jenn protested. "There's nothing to it except you know, two friends on vacation together."

"Two 'friends', at least one of whom won't admit it's a lot more than that, going to the city of lovers?" Laura laughed slyly. "Yes, I can see there's nothing to that!"

"Look, I did something I shouldn't have and Evan is rightly insisting that I bear the bulk of the consequences," Jennifer persisted. "He doesn't want to go to Venice with me Laura. He just wants to punish me for ah ...," she trailed off, unwilling to admit what she'd done, even to Laura.

"Maybe you should tell all the girls what you did," Cadman suggested teasingly. "I wouldn't mind being punished like that!"

"Okay, I'm not talking about this with you anymore," Jennifer held in a smile. Even when she was feeling low Laura had a way of raising her spirit – and of putting things into perspective.

"Well, even if it is just Major Lorne getting even with you, it's _Venice_ Jenn – at _Christmas_," Laura said more seriously, her expression wistful. "How could you not enjoy that?"

"Oh I don't know," Jennifer muttered, thinking about how Evan had behaved the previous night. There was just something about his manner that had her feeling unsettled. How much worse would it be when it was just the two of them, out of uniform, in what she knew would be a magical place?

"You should just tell him," Laura advised sagely.

"Right, I can see _that_ conversation right now," Jennifer shook her head. "He doesn't see me that way Laura – and I'm happy that we're friends. I'm not sure I could handle everything that gets thrown at us without Evan's support. I can't –"

"Risk ruining your friendship if he doesn't feel the same," Laura finished for her gently. "I understand how you feel Jenn – really I do. But you want the whole deal – marriage, children, house with a white picket fence. Are you going to be open to finding that with anyone while your heart is so consumed by someone you won't let yourself even consider as a possibility?"

"I ..., I don't know," Jennifer frowned, looking away.

"Just think about it okay?" Laura urged. "Because this could be an opportunity Jenn – one you might not get again."

"Maybe," Jennifer allowed. She could see what Laura was saying but she also knew Evan Lorne – he wasn't the kind of man to not go after something he wanted. Since he'd never 'gone after' her – never given her any indication he'd even thought about it the entire four years they'd known each other – there was only one conclusion to be drawn. He didn't want her, not like that. But they _were_ friends, best friends from her point of view, and that had always been enough for her in the past. "_And it still is now_," she thought determinedly. She'd miss-stepped in trying to encourage his artistic side, but was holding on to her certainty that he would fully forgive her evenutally.

This trip to Venice was just a blip on the radar, one their friendship would weather.


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4: Friends**

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art, it has no survival value; Rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." C. S. Lewis_

"Jenn, you got a minute?"

Jennifer smiled, thinking as always that when Major Evan Lorne strode into a room whatever else she was doing – medical emergency aside of course – fell by the wayside, leaving her with nothing but time to find out what he wanted that mere minute for. "Sure," she said, letting nothing of her internal thoughts show.

"Ah ... privately," Evan added, glancing around the infirmary with it's usual busy level of activity.

"Okay," Jennifer led the way to her small office, turning in time to see Evan close the door behind him. Her heart rate kicked up a notch at his close proximity – by no means the biggest man on Atlantis Evan still had a way of making a woman feel crowded. "Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned. Since her 'interference' had been revealed four days ago she hadn't spent a lot of time with Evan, either because she was avoiding him or he her she hadn't worked out yet.

"Sorry, no," Evan returned, picking up on her concern. "I didn't think you'd want your staff overhearing us talk about the trip."

"Oh ... right," Jennifer said reluctantly. "That."

"You know, a guy could get a complex with that kind of enthusiasm," Evan teased, eyes twinkling in that way of his.

"What? No! Sorry ... I just ...," Jennifer trailed off. Taking a steadying breath she forced a welcoming smile. "What did you want to talk about, specifically?"

"Did you put in your leave request?" Evan asked.

"Yes, days ago, and it was approved immediately," Jenn shook her head. "Mr Woolsey seemed overly pleased not to have to encourage me to take leave – his words," she added.

"Good," Evan grinned. "In case you were wondering, I've made bookings for us – hotel, flights – so you don't have to worry about any of that."

"Okay," Jennifer felt awkward all of a sudden. Should she ask where they were staying? Or would that just give her more to worry about? Evan was a gentleman – just one of the many traits she admired about him – and she was under no illusions that he'd use this as an opportunity to arrange something even remotely inappropriate. "_You wish_," she thought ruefully. Evan must have taken her silence for agreement because he moved on quickly.

"I need the painting Jenn," he announced intently. When she blinked, frowning, he laughed. "You know – _The_ painting. I have to pack it and ship it out with today's mail or it won't get there by the required date."

"You do?" Jennifer blinked again, giving a weak laugh. "Right, of course you do. _We_ do," she added, muttering under her breath "_especially since this was all your insane idea Jennifer_." "And you want to do that now?" she asked, meeting his eyes expectantly.

"Might as well," Evan agreed, his expression a mix of amusement at her awkwardness and something else she couldn't put a name to.

"For someone who was initially angry you seem to be finding this more amusing than it really is," she complained, opening her office door and walking back out into the infirmary.

"I did a little research - read the terms and conditions, spoke to one of the organisers," Evan commented, falling easily into step beside her as they continued out into the corridor. "I could withdraw the entry – for a pretty steep penalty fee. I thought about it," he added honestly. "But then I remembered what you said – about why you did what you did - and I decided it was worth a week of my time – and yours – to satisfy your curiosity."

"You really don't care, do you?" Jennifer turned to him as they walked into the transporter. Looking at the map, she glanced at him before pressing the location that would take them the closest to her quarters.

"It's not about caring or being indifferent," Evan tried to explain. The bright light of the transport washed over them and then the doors opened on their new location. Waving a hand for her to precede him, he continued. "I'm not a professional artist Jenn – and I'm never going to be. I just don't have that ambition."

"And you don't paint for others to admire your work," Jennifer concluded. She'd known that, had even understood that recognition wasn't a part of his make-up. But just because he didn't want to be recognised didn't mean it wouldn't be good for him.

"If you knew that, why enter the contest?" Evan asked, a little incredulous.

Swiping a hand over her door controls, Jennifer ushered him inside her quarters, closing the doors behind them. "Because there's such a thing as being too modest," she said simply. "Too unassuming. Too comfortable."

"You think I don't challenge myself enough?" Evan's brows rose in surprise, his eyes locking with hers.

"I think you're very, very good at what you do, and that part of that is not drawing attention to yourself," Jennifer replied. "You handle a lot – off world, with your team, with being Colonel Sheppard's second in command – things plenty of people would struggle with." She paused, her expression earnest. "And I think you make it all look easy because for you it _is_ that easy."

"You know, that wasn't the most stirring compliment I've ever received," Evan smirked, teasing.

"There!" Jennifer glared at him. "You're doing it again! I tell you that you do what should be a difficult job too easily and instead of accepting the implication – that I admire your abilities – you push it aside!" Grabbing his hand she dragged him across the room until they were standing at the foot of her bed. "Look," she urged, pointing to his painting above her bed. She looked at it too, the waves and the clouds and the emotions it evoked grabbing her as they always did. "It's ... humbling."

"Ah ...," Evan glanced up at his work and then back to Jennifer. "It's just a painting Jennifer."

"To you, maybe," she sighed, her shoulders slumping in disappointment as she let go of his hand. "But to me it's more ... enough that I really don't want you to send it anywhere."

"You want to pay that defaulter penalty, cancel the trip?" Evan asked, his expression so unreadable that she had no idea what he was thinking – whether cancelling was something he wanted from her or not.

"No ... I'll miss it, but I still think entering that contest was the right thing to do," Jennifer said resolutely. "And despite what you say, I don't think it's just a painting to you either. Otherwise you wouldn't have given it to me."

Their eyes met and locked. Jennifer felt nerves kicking around inside – not the 'I did something that will make you angry' kind either. No, these were the 'you suddenly feel like a stranger and right now I have no idea what you'll do next' variety – the make you feel weak in the knees, a second from bolting kind.

She wanted to interpret the emotions swirling in the blue depths of his eyes as caring beyond mere friendship, recognition of her as a desirable woman, the need to possess what they could be together. She wanted to see all that and more, even though it would scare the crap out of her to be all that to Evan Lorne. She hadn't been dissembling when she'd talked about his talents – to her it seemed there was nothing he couldn't do, and not just do but conquer so well that he'd make it look effortless. What would such a man want with her?

Time seemed frozen ... they stood on the cusp of something undefinable.

And then he blinked, turning away as he tapped at his earpiece, listening for a moment. "I'll be there in five minutes Sir," he stated calmly, tapping his ear piece again to close the channel. "We have a group from the IOA coming in for a tour – they're a little early," he explained simply. Nodding towards the wall he continued. "So, you're okay with me taking that – packing it and shipping it off?"

"Are _you_ okay with it?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"Sure, of course," Evan smiled easily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Regretting the passing of a moment she was already wondering whether she'd imagined, Jennifer forced her own smile. "Right – why indeed," she murmured. Glancing back at her painting she nodded. Even getting Evan a night of open admiration for his talents was worth the absence of something she treasured. "Take it," she said firmly.

Nodding, Evan strode forward, stretching to reach the bottom of the frame and lifting the painting off the wall. Holding it casually by the top he turned back to her. "Don't worry Jenn – you'll have this back where it belongs soon enough."

"I know," she agreed sadly. When he hesitated, sensing the way her mood had dipped, she smiled. "_Go _– do your job."

"Dinner later?" Evan invited, not unusual but enough to raise a real smile – because invitations like that had been scarce the past week.

"Okay – I'll see you in the Mess after my shift," Jennifer agreed.

Smiling, Evan half raised the painting. "I'll take good care of this," he promised before turning and leaving her quarters.

Jennifer stood where she was, contemplating that strange moment when she'd wondered for the first time whether Evan _did_ see her as a woman instead of just his friend. "_Don't be silly_," she thought ruefully. This impending trip was messing with her mind – the sooner it was over and done with, the better for both of them.


	5. Carols

**Chapter 5: Carols**

"_Life is partly what we make it, and partly what it is made by the friends we choose." Tennessee Williams_

The remaining days before they were due to leave flew by ... Jennifer had been constantly aware that the trip to Venice was fast approaching but still, the night before, when she stood in her quarters contemplating what to pack, she didn't feel prepared. But then, no amount of time was going to prepare her for heading back to Earth with Evan Lorne. The only comfort she had was that they'd returned to their former level of easy camaraderie since the day Evan had taken the painting and shipped it off. There hadn't been any more of 'those' moments and his behaviour had fuelled Jennifer's hopes that he really had forgiven her interference.

Now, if she could just decide what she needed to take with her, she'd be set. Standing in front of her wardrobe and looking at the meagre offerings wasn't helping. Would she need a dress? Should she plan on getting something once they were in Venice? Would Evan see that as too 'date' like, or just put it down to typical womanly behaviour?

"Oh God," Jennifer slumped to her bed, feeling that jittery butterfly sensation in her stomach. She was nervous ... _really _nervous. Because although she'd spent plenty of social time with Evan, they'd never really been alone together, not like they were going to be once they left the SGC.

"_You can do this_," she urged herself, getting up and returning her focus to packing.

* * *

Lorne silently cursed the residents of P3T 044 as he strode down the corridors of Atlantis towards his quarters. They were friendly enough – too friendly as it turned out. The SGC had provided the planet with assistance after the Ori wiped out half their population with an illness that arrived one day and mysteriously disappeared days later. The Ori might be defeated but the legacy they'd left behind was still being felt by many planets. Lorne's team had been asked to accompany the usual gate team to provide further man power to help the people rebuild part of their settlement, set up irrigation, and assist with crop management strategies. Evan didn't mind the mission – Parish had been very enthusiastic to participate and had quickly taken on an important role directing everyone's efforts. At the end of the day, helping people, getting immediate feedback in return that what you were doing was making a difference in a real way, made it all worthwhile.

Still, they'd insisted both teams stay for a celebration once the work was done – Lorne couldn't refuse but it meant returning back to Atlantis in the early hours of the morning after a really long day. He was tired but he really needed to pack his gear – he and Jennifer were leaving first thing and he didn't want anything to delay them. Not that he thought she'd pull out of the trip if he was late, but there was no getting around the fact that she'd been reluctant and Evan was feeling a little guilty now that he'd insisted she go with him.

"_She got you into this_," he reminded himself, not for the first time. Besides, he'd booked them into a great hotel and checked out some of the things they could do while they were there – he could only hope that Jennifer would appreciate his efforts to make what had started out as a reluctant vacation on both their parts into something memorable.

In the silence of his quarters he could admit to himself that a part of him was nervous about the coming days – because he was well and truly stepping outside the comfort zone he and Jennifer had created for themselves. And that was something that was either going to deliver something special or become a disaster big enough to destroy an important friendship.

Packed a few minutes later, Lorne dropped to his bed tiredly, lying on his back as he contemplated the ceiling. If he hadn't painted Jennifer something for her birthday they wouldn't be in the position they were in now ... she'd hurled them into unfamiliar territory sure, but _he'd _put them on the path in the first place. Thankfully Jennifer was yet to point that out, because he wasn't sure what he'd say if she pushed him for an explanation for why he'd chosen art as a gift.

He'd given her a painting but in doing so had also given her a part of himself too, in the personal element that fuelled his interpretation of every scene he painted. The end product always revealed something about him as much as it did about what he'd painted – if the viewer cared to look closely enough to see it. Jennifer had seen something that spoke to her – she'd called it 'Resolute', which was actually pretty fitting. It described her, but it described _him _as well. She was the boat on that stormy sea getting tossed around but somehow managing to stay on top of the waves. He was more the immovable object – he knew the storm raged, he felt the fury of emotions and desires and things hidden beneath the surface, but he didn't let it shift him. Maybe there were times when he wanted to throw himself in, let that storm toss him around and see what was shaken out, but he never did. He was Major Evan Lorne – dependable, stoic, responsible ... impassive. And that was quite the persona for a guy with an artist's heart to maintain 24/7.

With a sigh, Lorne rolled to his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. He only had a couple of hours to get some sleep before he had to be up again. There were things he had to hand over to Colonel Sheppard before he would be officially on leave. Closing his eyes he let his thoughts wander from work to Earth to Jennifer ... and eventually to sleep.

* * *

"Sir," Lorne greeted Sheppard promptly the following morning, no hint of tiredness present in his manner.

"Major, come in," John waved a hand towards the only other chair in his office. "Late night," he commented, aware of when Lorne's team had gated back.

"Yes Sir," Lorne agreed. "I've completed all my required reports Colonel," he added as soon as he was seated. "I also took the liberty of filing all the paperwork you should need in the next week. The IOA may request another update on city resources for their debate – I've emailed you something that should keep them happy."

"They've been debating for six months," John pointed out, shaking his head. "Something tells me there'll be a lot more arguing before anyone makes an actual decision."

"They're still looking for reasons to keep Atlantis here," Evan acknowledged.

"Yeah, even though it's obvious to anyone with half a brain we can't," John returned, shaking his head. "We've been lucky so far not to be discovered – keeping something the size of Atlantis cloaked in San Francisco Bay isn't a viable long term option."

"Not to mention the power requirements to keep the cloak running continuously Sir," Lorne gave a faint smile. "I'm sure McKay has been talking your ear off about that particular problem."

"And then some," John agreed with a long suffering grimace.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to take care of before I leave Sir?"

"I think I can manage to fumble my way through for the next few days Major," John said pointedly. "Go – forget about this place and relax. Have some fun."

"I ah ..., I'll try," Lorne replied.

"It's not that hard," Sheppard smirked. "Or at least it shouldn't be. You're going on vacation with an attractive woman Evan – enjoy it."

"Easy for you to say Sir," Evan shot John a sly look. "I'm sure if our positions were reversed and you were about to head off on vacation with say, Teyla, you wouldn't be feeling quite so relaxed."

Sheppard frowned, eyes narrowed as he returned Evan's look. "Touché Major," he conceded. "Why don't you show me how it's done – if it turns out okay maybe I'll follow your example. Now, you better hurry it up or Keller will think you're standing her up."

"Yes Sir," Evan stood, keeping his expression blank as he continued. "Maybe you should stick close to the city while I'm gone Sir," he suggested helpfully.

"You know, not every mission we go on ends up with your team having to come and rescue us Major," John complained, amused.

"No Sir," Lorne agreed. "But why take chances?"

Sheppard laughed. "There's no fun in playing it safe Evan," he said and Lorne knew they weren't talking about off world missions anymore.

"Enjoy the holiday Sir," he said, not acknowledging the comment. "And Merry Christmas."

"You too Major," John replied.

* * *

Jennifer was already waiting in the Jumper Bay when Lorne arrived. "Sorry," he said, hitting the release button for Jumper Two and gesturing for her to precede him inside. "Last minute hand over to Colonel Sheppard."

"That's okay," Jennifer smiled, putting her bags in the rear section before moving forward and taking the co-pilot seat. "Is it just us?" she asked, surprised no one else was heading to the SGC for the day.

"Ah, yeah," Lorne replied, busy powering up the systems. "We've got more people heading out on leave later in the week ... plus the SGC is winding down a little on off world missions." He glanced over at his passenger for a moment and then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Atlantis Control this is Jumper Two, ready to proceed."

"Jumper Two, Control. The roof is open. You are go for departure."

"Acknowledged," Lorne replied, competently getting the little ship off the ground and on its way. Cloaking before they got to the top of the Jumper shaft they left the confines of the city without detection and headed towards Colorado. "And we're off," he murmured under his breath.

Jennifer smiled, letting herself feel some of the excitement that went along with the nerves. She wouldn't feel like their vacation had truly begun until she could exchange her Atlantis uniform for something casual, until they'd signed out of the mountain and left the SGC behind. But she was definitely feeling the holiday spirit approaching.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_," she hummed to herself, "_Soon the bells will start. And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart_."

**Authors Note:**

'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas' lyrics by Johnny Mathis. And yes, they will get to Venice next chapter! Thanks for reading.


	6. Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

"_Celebrate the happiness that friends are always giving, make every day a holiday and celebrate just living!" Amanda Bradley_

"Are you going to visit your family after the announcements dinner?" Jennifer asked curiously. She knew he had a sister, brother-in-law and two nephews he doted on as well as his Mom, but he didn't really talk about them a lot.

"Yeah," Evan smiled, glancing over at her before turning his attention back to flying. "They're all going to Mom's this year which is convenient for me because Atlantis is almost in their backyard. I'll head back to the city for a couple of days, spend Christmas day with them plus any other time I can manage. I don't think I've ever been stationed so close to home before."

"That does sound handy," Jennifer agreed. "I don't mind travelling but it always feels like I'm wasting some of the time I could be spending with my Dad."

"The Daedalus is in orbit," Lorne reminded her. "I could try to get you a more expedient trip this time."

"Really?" Jennifer's eyes lit up as she regarded him hopefully.

"Sure, of course," Evan shrugged. "I spent a year running a mining op so we could dig up enough naquadah for that ship. Might as well reap the benefits of all that effort."

"Well, it might seem like nothing to you but to me it means an extra two days with my Dad," Jennifer reached over and squeezed his forearm, ignoring the way his warmth seemed to sear her palm. "Thank you."

"No problem," Evan said easily. Glancing at the HUD he nodded. "We're pnly a few minutes outside of the mountain." Radioing the SGC he announced their imminent arrival and got clearance to bring the Jumper inside, landing it in the new hangar with retractable roof they'd constructed for just that purpose.

Checking in and back out again was done with smooth efficiency, including the few minutes they each took to change out of their uniforms. With minimal fuss, Evan and Jennifer were in a cab to the airport less than an hour after arriving at the SGC.

Jennifer tried not to pay attention to how different Evan looked out of uniform. He'd gone for blue jeans, sturdy boots that had seen some wear, and a warm jacket, also dark blue. Underneath he wore a tight fitting sweater that accentuated his physique. "_Something you shouldn't be noticing about your friend_," she chided herself, struggling not to flush. But there was no denying – her 'friend' was hot.

"Okay?" Evan glanced over at her, catching the tail end of her blush.

"Oh, um, yes, of course," Jennifer stammered. "It's just a little colder than I was expecting."

"You'll get used to it," Evan said reassuringly.

Nodding, Jennifer turned her attention to the blur of motion outside her window. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"This is strange," Jennifer admitted, giving Lorne an embarrassed look as they waited in the airport lounge for their flight to be called.

"What is?" Evan queried, shifting to look at her.

"Being here with you," Jennifer smiled. "Dressed in civilian clothes. Two hours ago we were on 'the base'. Doesn't the contrast get you sometimes?"

"It always takes me time to adjust to being away," Evan agreed. He let his eyes wander briefly over her attire – blue jeans, a peach sweater and boots. She had a warm jacket beside her and looked perfectly at home to him ... and attractive in a way he was trying not to notice. "You look comfortable," he told her, meeting her eyes and adding the sparkle of green in her hazel eyes to the things he wasn't noticing.

"Thank you," Jennifer laughed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen me packing yesterday."

"Let me guess, you had nothing to wear?" Evan teased, thinking back to occasions when his sister had said the exact same thing – usually after ignoring a full closet of suitable attire.

"Our usual location doesn't exactly call for evening dresses and accessories Major," Jennifer said pointedly, raising her brow in a way that reminded him she was the one with the power to command all to fall in with her medical directives ... the power to make grown men cringe at the thought of the various ways she had for getting cooperation. "If you're not careful I'll make you escort me on the shopping trip I'm planning."

"I'd be more than happy to take you shopping Jennifer," Evan said suavely. He didn't add that he'd enjoy being her audience if she was intending to try on a number of those evening dresses before deciding on one.

"Really?" Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "No attempts to redirect us towards the 'man' departments? No telling me the first thing I try on is perfect because you want me to be done? No commenting that no one needs to spend a week's wages on a pair of shoes?"

"It sounds like you've really thought about this," Evan commented, amused until he realised it also implied that Jennifer had gone shopping with someone interested in the man departments at least once before.

"My Dad," Jenn smiled, her thoughts clearly on fond memories. "For a long time it's been just the two of us. He's a very patient man usually – he just couldn't handle shopping for a girl. As soon as I was old enough to go alone I let him off the hook – I think we both enjoyed the results much better after that!"

"He sounds great," Evan said in a low tone. They had that in common – the loss of a parent much too early. In his case it had been his dad, killed in the line of duty. It was always difficult at certain times of the year – because you remembered both the times when your family had been complete along with the first occasion they hadn't been there ... and all the others down the line to the present.

"He is," Jennifer agreed. "I'm really looking forward to going home this year – spending more than just a day or two."

"I'll make sure you get there," Evan promised.

"It's okay, really," Jennifer reached across the seat and gave his arm a quick pat. "Besides, this is going to be fun."

"I'm glad you think so," Lorne muttered.

* * *

Twelve hours later they were touching down at Marco Polo airport near Venice. The sky was grey and once they'd cleared customs and were on their way to the cab pickup point, Jennifer realised the weather was cold to match. Pulling her jacket tightly around her she gratefully accepted the arm Evan offered her, holding his elbow tightly as she huddled close.

"I can't believe I'm actually in Venice," she murmured, smiling despite the chill.

"We'll take the scenic route so you can see enough for it to be real," Evan offered.

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled again. She felt overwhelmed – by the location and by this different Evan Lorne. "So, where are we staying?"

"The Hotel Cipriani," Evan replied, shifting forward to take their spot at the front of the queue. "It's part of the Venetian gardens on Giudecca island. All the rooms either overlook a lagoon or the Casanova garden."

"It sounds wonderful."

"I hope so," Evan opened the door of the cab as it pulled up, gesturing for Jennifer to get in. "Hotel Cipriani," he requested, getting in beside her.

It took just under an hour to get there, part of the journey taking them over the Via della Libertà bridge that joined Venezia to the rest of the Italian mainland. Jennifer was dazzled by all of it, an impression that was heightened when they pulled up outside a large building that seemed to fit with the historical feel of the surrounding structures.

"This is it," Evan announced, paying the driver and then assisting Jennifer's exit from the cab. Jennifer took it all in, the hotel and the street all sitting on water that stretched into the distance. They routinely lived on a city that floated in the water - a place that would dazzle anyone lucky enough to see it. This was different though, because of all the romantic ideals she attached to Venice, and because she was sharing it for the first time with Evan.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Shall we?" Evan offered his arm again, his eyes sparkling with amusement at her reaction.

"We shall," Jennifer agreed, taking his arm and letting her escort him inside.


	7. Beautiful things

**Authors Note:**

I'm getting a very late start tonight so I hope you will all forgive me for forgoing review replies in favour of posting the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 7: Beautiful things**

_"A Friend may well be reckoned the masterpiece of Nature." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Her room was next to Evan's - no connecting door thankfully. Not that Jennifer thought Evan would make use of such a thing - more that she didn't think she could relax herself knowing so little separated them.

Unpacking didn't take long – she _really_ needed to go shopping. When she was done Jennifer moved to stand before the windows. Her room overlooked the gardens - what had Evan called them? Oh yes, the _Casanova_ gardens. Amused that he'd chosen a hotel with gardens named after the most famous of womanisers when he was so very much the opposite, Jennifer squinted, trying to get a better look. It was winter and everything looked like it had settled in to ride out the season, but it was still beautiful. She was glad her room overlooked a view so different to what she saw at 'home' - Evan's doing too, she was sure. He was the kind of man who would think about the little details - who would consider whether she'd prefer a room over the water, or one near the gardens.

Glancing at her watch she felt the stirrings of anticipation - it was time to meet Evan downstairs.

* * *

"So, what first?" Jennifer asked. She was rugged up for the winter cold and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked around the hotel lobby.

"They want me to check the placement of my entry in the exhibition," Evan shrugged. "I sent them an email telling them I didn't care but they're insisting that all artists sign off on the display of their work so ...,"

"So we go look at some art," Jennifer finished, smiling. "Okay, let's go then."

"For someone who was initially reluctant, you seem to really be getting into this," Evan commented as the door man flagged down a water taxi for them. He assisted Jennifer as she stepped carefully into in the back before moving to sit beside her, quickly telling the operator where they wanted to go.

"I'm curious about the other entries," Jennifer admitted. "Not that I know enough about art to be a viable judge."

"Art isn't about what you know," Evan countered. "It's about what you like - or at least it should be."

"That's good, because I know what I like - your painting," Jennifer announced, smiling.

"You might want to tone down the bias there Doc," Lorne teased. "Otherwise everyone will think I've brought along my own fan club."

"Well, since I am your number one fan I'm perfectly all right with that," Jennifer teased, laughing when he looked uncomfortable. "Relax," she chided him. "We're here now so you might as well enjoy the experience."

"I'll remind you that you said that," Evan muttered under his breath.

"You can," Jennifer said sagely. "I for one intend to enjoy everything about this."

Evan glanced across at her, a smile growing on his own face in response to her enjoyment. She really was a surprise sometimes - so competent and mature when it came to her work but also almost innocent in her reactions to things she was less familiar with. He forgot sometimes how young she was. Right now she had her eyes turned to the view outside her window, her expression awed and delighted with the sites of Venice.

The exhibition was being held at the Arsenale di Venezia – what used to be a complex of state-owned shipyards and armouries clustered together. Now it was used for a variety of purposes, including the display of large collections of art. The buildings didn't look like much from the outside, but then they didn't need to. No one would be coming to see the architecture. Following Evan inside, Jennifer looked around curiously.

The space was really nothing more than an enormous warehouse ... more than a hundred works from finalists in five categories displayed in such a way that if felt spacious rather than crowded.

"This is amazing," she commented in a low tone, sticking close to Evan.

"It is," he agreed, also looking around with curious interest.

"Can I help you?"

They both turned to see a woman regarding them with what Jennifer thought was almost regal condescension – like a queen regarding her lesser subjects. She was tall, slender, with long dark hair and delicate features. Her clothing was fashionable and expensive, suiting her physique perfectly. And as soon as she got a good look at Evan her expression changed to one of feminine interest.

"I am Sophia Fiorelli, director of the Arte Laguna exhibition," she announced as though she were granting them a favour in introducing herself.

"_Great_," Jennifer thought, immediately feeling her lack of inches and sophistication. Not only was the woman beautiful but her name sounded poetic too.

"And you are?" the woman held out a hand to Evan, brow raised.

"Ah ... Evan Lorne," Evan returned, taking her hand and squeezing perfunctorily before quickly letting go, his 'Major Lorne' persona slamming into place. "This is my friend Jennifer Keller."

Jennifer smiled weakly but she needn't have bothered ... the woman only had eyes for Evan.

"Signor Lorne!" the director smiled grandly. "One of our finalist painters. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, come this way. Let us see how stunning your piece looks amongst its competition."

Evan exchanged a look with Jennifer, an 'is this woman for real?' question in his eyes that had Jennifer feeling better. She smiled, moving to walk as closely to him as she could as they followed the director through the exhibition towards another part of the warehouse. The entries kept catching Jennifer's eye - she wanted to stop and look but Ms Fiorelli seemed intent on getting to Evan's piece with all possible haste.

"There'll be time to look later," Evan promised in a low tone, obviously having noticed her interest and her frustration.

Jennifer spotted Evan's painting a few steps before they got there - part of her leapt at the familiar feelings she had looking at it, a kind of 'welcome, I missed you!'. "_I'm here_," she thought, relieved to see the painting undamaged.

"Here we are," the director stopped, sweeping a hand towards the wall with a flourish. "Resolute," she announced, like she'd named the painting herself.

Jennifer felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her at the other woman's attitude and just barely restrained herself from loudly declaring that the painting was hers.

"Does it meet with your approval?" Sophia asked Evan, moving to stand beside him and threading her arm through his. Everything in her manner suggested his answer was a mere formality. Her presumption in claiming Evan's arm had Jennifer wanting to declare that Evan was hers too. "_Silly_," she scoffed, sure that Evan would look just as horrified if she did that as he was looking at the other woman's familiarity.

He barely glanced at his painting, shrugging as he stepped away from Sophia's hold. "As I said in my email Ms Fiorelli, I'm not concerned with where you put my entry, as long as security overall is sufficient to protect the painting from loss or damage."

"Sophia, please," she replied. "And I understand completely," she regrouped with a forced laugh. "Most of our artists are somewhat precious about their work. Forgive me for expecting you to be the same about your painting Signor Lorne."

"It's not my painting," Evan smiled over at Jennifer as he announced that, seeming to find amusement in the way the director frowned, confused. "Oh, of course I painted it, but the finished product belongs to Jennifer."

Sophia's brow arched as she considered Jennifer in a new light.

"_Yes, that's right_," Jennifer thought snidely. "_I __am__ competition._" It was silly to be worried that Evan would be taken in by the other woman, but at the same time she was. Sophia was beautiful - foreign, exotic, well spoken, clearly very confident with men - everything Jennifer wasn't.

"Oh, how romantic!" Sophia exclaimed with false delight - well, it looked false to Jennifer. "I am surprised you would be parted from something so special, no?" she commented to Jennifer. The suggestion was clear there too - she wouldn't have done the same if Evan had painted her a picture.

Jennifer could have corrected the woman's false assumption that she and Evan were a couple, but she didn't. Partly for selfish reasons - why make it easy for the director to proposition Evan, something Jennifer was sure she'd still do before the week was out? But Jennifer also felt her protective instincts kicking in - not that Evan needed protecting, but she'd noticed many times in the past that he seemed unaware of the attraction he held with a fair slice of the Atlantis female population. Sophia had been obvious enough that surely even he would have noticed, but just in case he hadn't, Jennifer was making it her personal mission to help him avoid problems. They were friends, and that's what friends did for each other, right?

"It's for a good cause," she told Sophia bluntly, giving minimal detail in the hope that it would give the director nothing to pursue with further questions.

"Yes, it is a wonderful piece," Sophia agreed, turning to look at the picture again. "I am curious - does the painting depict a specific location? It looks as though you were literally in the middle of a storm."

"I was, kind of," Evan replied. "And yes, it's a real location." He stopped there, making it obvious he wasn't going to share more than that.

Sophia made a pouty moue, her glossy lips rivalling a model on the cover of a fashion magazine. "Ah, a little mystery is good, no? Your audience will be intrigued - all imagining they alone know where it is."

She looked at the painting for a moment more and then turned, all business. "So, we are happy with how it is exhibited," she announced. "This evening we officially open with a special event for invited guests. All the judges will attend, along with the cream of Venetian society ... it will be magnifico. You will attend Signor Lorne."

"We'll be here," Evan replied, raising a brow at Jennifer and getting an enthusiastic nod in return.

"Then I shall look forward to seeing you this evening," Sophia let her eyes linger on Evan just a little too long.

"Um, you too," Jennifer said quickly. "Let's go," she added, grabbing Evan's arm and all but dragging him away. This time nothing distracted her and she didn't stop until they were outside again.

"What was that all about?" Evan frowned down at her.

"Oh, please!" Jennifer scoffed. " 'I shall look forward to seeing you later'," she quoted, putting on her best impersonation of an Italian accent.

Evan laughed. "Come on," he said, flagging down the same cab that had dropped them off earlier.

"It's not funny," Jennifer insisted stubbornly.

"Sure it is," Evan disagreed. "Careful there Doc ... somebody else might think you're a little jealous."

"_And they'd be right_," she thought ruefully. She could feel her face flushing red - cursing her fair complexion for drawing attention to what she was thinking. "You're right, we should just go," she said, urging him forward before he could comment.

"Wait," Evan grabbed her hand, pulling her around to face him. "Jenn ... you're not are you? Jealous I mean?"

"A beautiful woman with legs up to her eyeballs and an accent that makes everything she says sound sexy is more than a little interested in you Evan," Jennifer said sarcastically. "What's to be jealous of?"

Evan's gaze sharpened and she just knew he was interpreting the meaning behind her words. She said nothing, watching him watching her ... his blue eyes boring in to her so much that she was convinced he could read her thoughts too.

"Beep beep."

The sound of the water taxi horn jerked them out of the moment. A frustrated expression crossed Evan's face and he kept a hold of her hand, ignoring the boat operator's summons for a moment. "We'll talk about this later," he promised.

"Goody, something to look forward to," Jennifer muttered. She knew she was being ungracious, and that it was hardly his fault that woman had practically been drooling over him. Grudgingly she let Evan escort her to the boat. They got in, Jennifer doing her best not to look at her companion as she settled into her seat.

"Where to Signor?" the operator asked.

"Piazza San Marco," Evan replied. When Jennifer looked at him quizzically he grinned. "I'm taking you shopping."


	8. Shopping!

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I didn't get last nights chapter of this posted last night ... I literally fell asleep sitting on the couch with my laptop on my lap, fingers poised over the keys ... my neck was very sore when I woke up! So anyway, here's a twice the size chapter to make up for none yesterday. Oh, and I changed the cab at the end of the last chapter to a water taxi because duh, Venice is more water than road. Been google mapping extensively but I've never been to Venice so please excuse any errors because of that. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Shopping!**

_"The world would be so lonely, in sunny hours or gray. Without the gift of friendship, to help us every day." Hilda Brett Farr _

The water taxi took them down a narrow canal past row houses all tightly packed together. It felt like the city was looming over them, until the canal flowed into the lagoon and open water. A short time later they were docking outside the Palazzo Ducale – a large white structure that stood out for its white roof, unusual amongst so many red ones.

"Take care Signor," their boat driver said. "The piazza, she is icy this time of year, like a pond no?"

"Sure, of course," Lorne agreed, understanding what the other man was referring to. Piazza San Marco – Saint Mark's square - was the lowest point in Venice and at high tide water came up from the canal and flooded the square. In winter, because it was so cold, that water would turn to ice before low tide let it drain back to the canal. "We'll stick to the covered walk ways," he commented, still wanting Jennifer to see the famous square. "Thanks." Paying the boat operator quickly, Lorne stepped onto the street, turning and holding out a hand to help Jennifer.

Her hand felt warm in his, despite the coldness of the day, a fact that had Evan flashing back in that moment outside the exhibition venue and the way she'd blushed at his teasing suggestion of jealousy. Jennifer had taken him by surprise there. Sure, he'd noticed the exhibition's director seemed a little too interested in him but he'd put it down to art 'groupie-ness' – admiration for an artist's work spilling over into their regard for the artist themselves. He'd certainly had no intention of taking Ms Fiorelli seriously – even if Jennifer hadn't been with him. It had been a small thrill that Jennifer hadn't corrected the Italian woman's assumption that she and Evan were a couple. What Jennifer hadn't noticed was that Evan hadn't corrected Sophia either. In fact he'd liked it a little too much being linked to Jennifer in a romantic sense.

His thoughts were so much on Jennifer the whole time they'd been there that he'd genuinely been astounded that Jenn for one second could have felt jealous. He _really_ wanted to draw the obvious conclusion from that – that she was interested in him for herself – but romantic interest wasn't the only motivator for jealousy. Sophia had claimed Evan's work in so presumptuous a way it would make equal sense that Jenn's jealousy was driven by that. Evan had been serious though – he really needed to talk to Jennifer, to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about as well as find some way to test the waters on the source of her jealousy, without making any declarations with lasting consequences.

Turning his attention to his companion, Evan found himself smiling easily. Jennifer was standing on the sidewalk, watching people as they walked by. Every now and then her eyes would track to their surroundings – the buildings, the sky threatening to rain on them, even the paving under their feet wasn't beneath her notice.

"You hungry?" he asked, putting a hand to the small of her back with the briefest of contact to signal that they should start walking.

"I am," Jennifer admitted as though she'd just noticed that fact. "And I could kill for a coffee."

"I don't think we'll need to resort to that extreme," Evan quipped. They walked a small distance until they could turn and make their way into the Piazza San Marco proper. The famous square was surrounded by beautiful old buildings – in the distance he saw the arch underneath the clock tower that led to the commercial district of the Rialto. If they couldn't find what Jennifer needed in the market shops he'd take her there.

"Can you believe this?" Jennifer murmured, looking left and right as they crossed to the walk way on the edge of the square.

"It's something alright," Evan agreed, not wanting to spoil her fun by admitting that he'd seen it before. "One of the few places in Europe where the sounds of people talking is dominant over the traffic."

"Oh - I hadn't noticed but it's true – you _can_ hear all the voices," Jennifer smiled, delighted. "I like it. So, where should we go?"

"There are quite a few cafes here," Evan offered, "some of them pretty famous."

"Sounds perfect."

"I think if I'd suggested we go and have coffee in the local jail you'd be equally as agreeable," Evan joked.

"Are you kidding?" Jennifer arched a brow. "A jail in Venice? Of course I would."

Evan laughed. "You're making my job of impressing you too easy Doc."

"You don't have to try to impress me Evan," Jennifer said seriously.

Evan looked at her assessingly, once again questioning the meaning behind her words. When had Jennifer become so mysterious to him? Back on Atlantis, prior to her unprecedented interference with the art competition, he'd never had to think about Jennifer. She'd been his friend and he'd known where he stood. Now she had him second guessing seemingly innocent statements ... or maybe it was that conversation with Colonel Sheppard that was at the root of his new uncertainty. Realising he'd been starring at her, Evan shrugged. "I know this competition was your idea Jenn, but coming here was mine. I just want you to enjoy yourself."

"I am," Jennifer said simply. Spotting something up ahead she grabbed his arm. "Oh, let's go there!"

Evan let himself be dragged to a quaint little cafe, deserted outdoor tables contrasting with the outlines of many people sitting inside. It was warm inside, both of them shedding their thick jackets as they sat at a small table near the back. At the back of his mind Evan had been thinking their coffee time would be perfect for pursuing the whole jealousy thing but once they'd been served he realised it wasn't the place for a serious conversation. The place was pretty crowded and everyone was talking – none of them loudly but when combined the background noise was distracting enough that he'd feel like he have to yell for Jennifer to hear him.

Instead he sat back, enjoying the atmosphere and Jennifer's reactions ... and the contrast between their vacation life and what they'd left behind on Atlantis. Not that he couldn't be himself there – he _could_, but it was a different Evan Lorne than the one he was portraying now. This Evan Lorne dressed casually, felt comfortable enough to enjoy having coffee with a beautiful woman without continually checking every security feature of the establishment, and talked about things like architecture and history and art. It reminded him of the past, when he'd taken a trip around Europe and indulged himself visiting any gallery that took his fancy. Before he'd known that the Goa'uld and the Wraith existed and that life on Earth was a lot more precarious than he'd believed.

"Finished?" Jennifer's query brought him back to the present.

"Eager to get spending are we?" he teased.

"Not particularly," Jennifer chuckled. "Eager not to look like your poor country cousin tonight is more like it."

"You'll look fine no matter what you wear," Evan said gallantly.

"That's very generous of you kind Sir," Jennifer shrugged. "But I'm aiming for something better than just 'fine'." Standing, she effectively ended the conversation, shifting from foot to foot as she waited for him to pull on his jacket. "You really don't have to trudge along with me Evan," she said earnestly. "I'm sure I can find a dress shop on my own."

"I won't be trudging," Evan countered. Hand at her back he urged her from the cafe back out onto the street. "As I recall there're plenty of shops in that direction," he pointed towards the clock tower and the street beyond it.

"Fine," Jennifer sighed before letting him guide her forward. "But only if you promise not to comment."

"That doesn't sound like much fun Jennifer," Evan said seriously, shooting her a sideways glance and holding in the urge to laugh at the almost horrified look on her face. "How about we just agree to go with the flow?"

"That sounds like something more in your favour than mine," Jennifer muttered, frowning.

"Ah, but ... I hate to remind you whose fault it is we're here," Evan said sagely.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Not while it's so useful," Evan returned, laughing. "Lighten up Jenn," he urged. "You can trust me to act appropriately, okay?"

"Okay," Jennifer fell silent as they walked through narrow streets, zigzagging a little as they emerged at one of the many canals and were forced to veer away again. A short time later Evan spotted a shop with a title that suggested it would have something suitable.

"This looks promising," he commented, getting a nod of agreement from Jennifer. Pushing the door open he let her walk in first, settling back to let her tell the assistant who immediately approached her what she wanted. Stopping beside one of the mannequins, wearing what looked to him like a simple black evening dress, Evan looked at the tag and then whistled. It was expensive – which put him in an awkward position. He wanted Jennifer to feel comfortable at the exhibition opening but he didn't want her spending her hard earned money on a dress she'd probably have little chance to wear again. Unfortunately he was pretty sure Jennifer would knock him down and stomp all over him if he suggested that he would pay for her dress.

"Would you like to take a seat Signor?" the assistant waved an inviting hand towards a waiting area set up near the changing rooms. She'd already escorted Jennifer to one of those rooms, presumably to get undressed enough to try something on. Feeling a little ... tense at the thought of Jennifer taking off clothes not that far away from him, Evan quickly decided he should think about something else. He just had to think of something distracting enough.

"Signor?" the assistant stood, waiting for him to answer.

"Ah, sure, okay," Evan sat down, glancing around and realising he was totally outside his element, surrounded by fabrics and styles he had no knowledge of. He liked the colours though and in all honestly, feeling like a fish out of water was a small price to pay for the chance to see Jennifer Keller dressed up.

"I am Luisa. Perhaps you have a preference for your lady's attire?" the assistant asked him. "You are going to an exhibition with many important people, no?"

Again he probably should have corrected the woman's mistaken belief that he and Jennifer were 'together' but he didn't. "We are," he confirmed. Eyes narrowed he thought for a moment and then continued. "Browns, nothing too heavy." The artist in him was already imagining Jennifer dressed in something that would compliment her delicate features and bring out the hazel of her eyes.

"Yes, yes," Luisa smiled. "I have just the thing!"

"Let my ah _lady_ try on a few different dresses first," Evan suggested casually.

"Ah," she smiled knowingly. "This I can do. Every woman enjoys the chance to preen in front of her man." With a laugh the young assistant almost skipped away to select a few things for Jennifer to try on.

Evan sat back, ignoring the return of that hot under the collar, clothing a little too tight feeling thinking anything intimate about Jennifer brought to the fore. The assistant passed him again, her arms loaded with different coloured fabrics, knocking on the closest door and quickly disappearing inside.

It took longer than he expected to get one small woman into one dress ... but when Jennifer emerged, smoothing down the skirt of a red velvet dress that clung tightly to her upper half before flowing to the floor he quickly decided every second of the wait had been worth it.

"Well?" Jennifer stopped, shifting from one foot to the other, projecting shyness and hesitation.

"You look ... amazing," he admitted.

Her eyes shot up, locking with his. He watched her assessing him and it was obvious she was trying to decide how much of his reaction was genuine and how much the cushion of friendship that would always have him erring on the side of favourable.

"Honestly, in that dress you'd fit in just about anywhere," he insisted, letting her see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh," she blinked and then a brilliant smile blossomed, her eyes sparkling at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said simply.

They looked at each other for a few moments more, both silent. He wasn't sure what she was thinking – but he was all to aware of the direction his own thoughts were heading in. Namely that he'd like to ditch the exhibition opening and spend the evening discovering any other facets of beauty Jennifer had been hiding from him.

"You like?" Luisa appeared in his line of vision, her expression amused.

"Of course," Evan tried for easy going but didn't quite pull it off, if her chuckle was anything to go on.

"Come," Luisa urged Jennifer. "Let us wow your man with another dress."

"He's not -," Jennifer broke off, sharing an amused glance with Evan before she disappeared again.

That was the pattern they followed for the next hour. Jennifer would emerge in another stunning dress, looking like she'd been born to wear such clothing, and he would compliment her accordingly. Evan could see how much fun Jennifer was having in the way her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone, her voice light and carefree and her laugh ringing out regularly.

It was a combination of enjoyment and torture for him – because he truly enjoyed seeing Jennifer so happy and comfortable with herself. But seeing her in so unfamiliar a setting, wearing clothing like nothing he'd ever seen her in before, sent his thoughts into the realms of 'man notices woman, man really, really wants woman'. He'd be lucky to get out of the shop without Jennifer noticing how taken he was with her.

"This is the last one, I promise," Jennifer told him, hurrying away in the simple black dress he'd seen when they'd arrived.

Evan shifted, trying to get comfortable. He'd looked away, towards the window and the street outside, when Jennifer emerged, turning back only when he heard someone clearing their throat.

And then every thought just fell out of his head – he was sure his mouth was hanging open and his eyes too wide but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Luisa had taken his request to heart, choosing for Jennifer a dress in a rich, chocolate brown. It was strapless, leaving Jennifer's shoulders and arms bare and revealing enough cleavage to draw any man's eyes. It clung to her curves tightly – there was plenty of skirt dropping all the way to the floor but the fabric was light enough that it clung to Jenn's hips and legs, creating a short train at the back that would drag on the floor when she walked.

"There is a matching jacket," Luisa said, "to keep you warm until you are inside."

Evan nodded, still speechless.

"You don't like it," Jennifer's expression dropped from expectant to disappointed. She'd half turned away before Evan's words stopped her.

"Oh I like it," he said in a low, serious tone, his eyes intent.

Jennifer flushed as soon as her eyes met his. Rather than reassure her, Evan let his eyes wander from hers to travel over every detail of her attire, before returning to look at her. "I _really_ like it," he repeated.

"That's ... um, good?" Jennifer almost questioned, looking from him to Luisa and back again.

"When you steal the words from a man's lips this is very good," Luisa advised her, chuckling when Jennifer blushed an even brighter red. "Come," the assistant urged. "You will get changed and then we will settle on a price for your dress."

Jennifer nodded. "I'll just -," she told Evan, smiling awkwardly and then quickly disappearing into the change room for the last time.

When Luisa emerged with the brown dress over her arm, Evan was waiting. "About the dress," he began, following her back to the front of the shop. "Is it possible you could let me pay for most of it now and just charge Jennifer a small amount when she comes out?"

"You wish to buy her the dress but you think she won't accept it?" Luisa queried, frowning.

"Something like that," Evan agreed. "Look, we're not ah .., a couple," he admitted. "She'd going to this thing tonight for me and I'd really rather she wasn't out of pocket financially because of it."

"You care for her much more than a mere friend would," Luisa nodded, sure that she was right. "You are a good man. I will help you."

"Thank you," Evan quickly pulled out his wallet, checking to make sure Jennifer wasn't in sight. Handing Luisa his credit card, he watching impatiently as the transaction was put through, quickly signing the slip just before Jennifer emerged. She looked up, her eyes meeting his, her face once again flushing red as she hurriedly looked away.

"Come," Luisa invited Jennifer to step up to the counter. "You have made a very wise selection Signora," she smiled, showing Jennifer the ticketed price with a heavy discount applied.

"Wow," Jennifer grinned, looking very pleased with herself. "I was going to buy it regardless of the price," she admitted ruefully. "Now it's only half a weeks wages instead of the entire week." She looked towards Evan, her expression turning pointed. "And don't you comment about woman spending too much on one dress."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Evan returned sincerely.

"Well, good," Jennifer hesitated for a moment and then turned back to Luisa to finish purchasing her dress and the jacket. "Now I just need some shoes to match," she murmured.

"I know just the place," Luisa offered. "My sister works there – I will call her and she will show you the perfect shoes, no?"

"Really?" Jennifer looked both surprised and grateful. "That would be so great – thank you!"

"You are welcome," Luisa said simply. It took her only a few minutes to hold a conversation in rapid fire Italian with her sister before she hung up the phone, smiling. "Renata is waiting for you – at Venetia Shoes – on the other side of the square."

"I can't thank you enough for all your help," Jennifer said simply. "I felt like a princess or a model – and at my height that just never happens."

"You are most welcome," Luisa smiled at both of them as she walked them to the door. "I wish you a magical evening."

"Thank you," Evan said warmly, holding the door open for Jennifer and then joining her on the sidewalk. "Lead on," he told Jennifer, ignoring the quizzical looks she was giving him. Eventually her silence and those quick glances got to him and just before they reached the shoe shop he stopped. "Okay, what?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Jennifer shot back.

"Jenn," Evan said intently, making it clear he wasn't moving until she told him what was bothering her.

"It really is nothing," Jennifer insisted. "Just ... you were really patient back there, and now you're following me to buy shoes and I just ... I really appreciate the company but I can't help but wonder why you're going to so much effort for me."

"So, not nothing," Evan commented. He looked away for a moment, considering his words, before returning his gaze to her. "Okay, one, it's not an effort to spend time with you, shopping or otherwise, because two, I enjoy seeing you enjoying yourself." He paused, giving her a teasing grin. "And three, any man who doesn't see the attraction in watching a beautiful woman model clothes for him needs to have his head examined."

Jennifer stood, processing his words. "Oh. Okay," she frowned, looking up at him and then away. And then she blushed. "_Oh_," she murmured, a smile growing on her face.

"Shoes," Evan reminded her, amused.

"Huh?" Jennifer blinked, flushing bright red when she realised he was waiting for her to move again. "Right – shoes," she smiled weakly. Turning, she pushed open the door and walked inside, Evan at her heels.

They were seen to immediately, Renata just as friendly and helpful as her sister. Five minutes later they were back out on the street.

Jennifer looked a little lost for a moment, her eyes tracking back the way they'd come before she turned to Evan. "Do you need to ...," she trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm good," Evan said simply, intending to wear the suit he'd brought with him. He watched as she nodded, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Do you want to talk about this?" he gestured between them.

"No!" Jennifer exclaimed hastily.

"Ah ... o-kay," Evan's brow rose at how emphatic she was. Had he misunderstood when he'd thought she welcomed his attention and his reactions to her? "Maybe we should go back to the hotel then. We've both been up for hours – you should probably get some rest before tonight."

"Okay," Jennifer said meekly, falling into step with him as he headed for the nearest water taxi point. She was silent the whole way back, as he helped her from the boat, and all the way into the hotel foyer. The lack of conversation lasted all the way until they reached their rooms, when he'd unlocked his door and was about to go inside.

"Evan," she said urgently.

"Yes?" he stopped, looking at her.

"I really enjoyed today ... shopping ... with _you_," she put extra emphasis on the last part. "You made me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Evan said smoothly, meaning it.

"Um ... thank you," Jennifer replied, not as smoothly. She unlocked her door but hesitated, Evan watching her curiously as she seemed to struggle with herself.

"Um ... just so you know, because it's only fair right?" she looked at him earnestly.

"Know what?" Evan urged when she stopped.

"You're beautiful too – well, not beautiful because you're a man and men aren't supposed to be beautiful, right?" Jennifer rambled, her face red again. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye and spoke in a rush. "I think you're hot," she declared just before she rushed into her room, the door slamming closed behind her.

Evan stood for a moment, flabbergasted. And then he grinned. He hadn't been wrong ... Jennifer Keller _liked_ him. And suddenly he was looking forward to the opening that evening ... very much.


	9. Parties

**Chapter 9: Parties**

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.__" Uncredited_

Jennifer leaned back against her closed door, her heart racing. What had she been thinking, telling Evan she thought he was hot? "Bad idea Jennifer, really bad idea," she muttered, pushing away from the door. Placing her two bags – dress and shoes – beside her bed she dropped wearily to the inviting surface, closing her eyes.

Behind her eyelids she saw Evan's expression when she'd walked out in the dress she'd ended up buying. It wasn't a colour or a style she would have chosen herself but as soon as she'd put it on she'd known it was 'the one'.

With a groan she rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. She still felt the embarrassment of practically forcing Evan to admit to liking the dress – because she'd been so insecure when he'd initially said nothing.

The look in his eyes! God, her heart had pounded so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd heard it. She'd felt hot too – flushed and needy for something defined by Evan's expression. She's almost felt his gaze travelling over her – it had been a heady experience for someone who'd never really commanded male attention. She'd certainly been left in no doubt that Evan found her physically attractive – when she was dressed to the nines. But that didn't mean he wanted to do something with that attraction – and it certainly didn't mean he wanted to hear her own inept declarations of mutual admiration.

Glad to escape to the privacy of her room, Jennifer struggled to relax, too worried about what would happen when she had to face him again in a few hours. Curling on her side she tucked a hand under her cheek, eyes on the gardens outside. She was tired enough that the silence and the serenity of the view were enough to shut down her mind and lull her to sleep.

* * *

Evan rang her four hours later, the sound of the phone waking her from a deep sleep.

"-llo?" she said in a voice still thick with sleep.

"Jenn, you okay?" Evan asked, concerned.

"What?" Jennifer glanced at her watch, sitting up abruptly when she saw how late it was. "Sorry! Are we late?"

"No yet," Evan said easily. "Besides, isn't it fashionable to get to these kinds of things late?"

"I hope so," Jennifer said feelingly, mind busy trying to work out the minimum amount of time she'd need to get ready enough to face the night's event. "Um, can you give me forty five minutes, an hour tops?"

"Take as long as you need," Evan insisted. "Seriously Jenn, I don't care if we're late."

"Okay, thanks," Jennifer jumped off the bed, phone in one hand as she moved to the bathroom. She hadn't looked in there before they'd gone out, and couldn't help the gasp that left her lips when she saw the facilities.

"What's wrong?" Evan demanded, back to concerned.

"Nothing," Jennifer said hastily, not wanting to admit that she'd been startled by a bathroom.

"Jenn," Evan said pointedly.

"Really," Jennifer insisted. Chuckling at her own lack of sophistication she continued. "You might have to wait a bit longer though because I'm not sure I can resist a spa bath the size of my entire room back on base."

Evan said nothing and the silence hung uncomfortably between them.

"Evan?" Jennifer asked uncertainly. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said in a low tone. "I'm not sure I needed the link between you and spa baths in the same sentence though."

It was Jennifer's turn for stunned silence.

"It's okay Jennifer, forget I said anything," Evan said reassuringly. "I'll see you down in the lobby in an hour," he suggested. "Okay?"

"Um, yes, okay," Jennifer got out.

"Enjoy the spa," Evan said before hanging up.

Jennifer looked at the dead phone in her hand like she'd never seen one before. What the hell was happening to her? Evan Lorne was scrambling her thought processes to the point where she struggled to form a coherent sentence. She had to get a grip because no way was she coming over as a gauche tourist beside Evan's poise in front of anyone tonight.

Grabbing her shower kit she rushed to the bathroom, determined to make herself into the kind of companion Evan needed her to be.

* * *

She got the desired reaction from Evan when she appeared in the lobby exactly one hour later. He took her hand, tucking it into his elbow as he escorted her out to their waiting transportation. The trip passed quietly, both of them seemingly mesmerised by the view of Venice at night. Jennifer missed the easy conversation they would have shared before they'd come to Italy and begun to treat each other so differently.

Evan helped her from the taxi, taking one of her hands while she used the other to lift the skirt of her dress enough to step out of the boat without tripping over herself.

Where the outside of the Arsenale di Venezia had seemed plain in the daylight, now it was both mysterious and inviting. There were fairy lights trailing the walls in a manner that put Jennifer in mind of encroaching vines. The entrance glowed from inside with a purple light that urged a person to step in from the cold. A discrete board to one side proclaimed the venue to be the opening of the 4th International Arte Laguna Collective Exhibition.

"Did I mention how amazing you look?" Evan asked almost casually as they walked towards the entrance.

"No, but you can, whenever you feel the urge," Jennifer joked. "As long as I get to tell you you're looking pretty spiffy yourself." It was true – Evan Lorne in a suit was beyond her capacity to describe easily in words. The suit accentuated the breadth of his shoulders, not to mention highlighting the fact that he had an impressive set of muscles underneath the crisp white shirt and navy jacket. He was wearing a tie too – brown – and she wondered as soon as she saw it whether he'd chosen it to match the colour of her dress. He looked so good that part of her wanted to hide him away, so that no one else had the chance to see what she saw every time she looked at him.

"Why thank you Ma'am," Evan smiled. Thankfully he hadn't mentioned her 'I think you're hot' comment from before. "Shall we?" he said when they got to the entrance.

"I guess so," Jennifer tried to smile confidently.

Evan opened the door and led her inside, both of them noting the differences from when they'd been there earlier. An alcove had been created for arrivals, complete with seats and a concierge who ticked their names off his list before waving them through.

It was on the dim side of light inside, shadows and spotlights used to highlight the art. And it was crowded, people milling in couples and groups, talking in low tones, gesturing frequently. The men all wore suits and the women evening dresses much more impressive than hers, making Jennifer glad she'd made the effort to dress up. To her they all looked sophisticated and knowledgeable and entirely comfortable in the surrounds, something she'd have to emulate until she felt more comfortable being there.

"Let's look around," Evan suggested, taking her hand.

Grateful for the warm contact, Jennifer held tight, letting him guide their path. The other categories in the competition besides painting were sculptures, photographic art, video and animation, and performance art. There were separate sections of the large warehouse space devoted to each.

"I'd like to see the paintings first," Jennifer requested.

"I'm sure ours is still there," Evan quipped, knowing she'd worried about the security of _her _painting.

"I know," Jennifer smiled. "I didn't get the chance to look at your competition before, and I don't mind admitting I'm curious, even if you're not."

"Let's go check it out then,' Evan said easily.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected but having a basic understanding of the subject matter had been a part of it. Instead some of the works were so abstract she had no idea what they were supposed to represent. She and Evan stood in front of a particularly puzzling work – a mix of colours and shapes that seemed random and to her mind pointless.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Evan asked after a few moments of silence.

"That depends - are you thinking this looks like someone knocked over a whole bunch of paints and then stomped all over them?" Jennifer replied, her eyes on the picture and a puzzled frown creasing her brow.

Evan laughed.

"Seriously, does this mean anything to you?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him intently.

"The secret to interpreting abstract art is not to force an understanding," Evan instructed. Moving to stand behind her, he clasped her shoulders – for one irrational second Jennifer wished she'd checked her jacket at the door so that she could feel the warmth of his palms, skin to skin. Leaning down he spoke close to her ear, his breath wafting against her neck.

"Notice the elements, the colours, the textures," he said, both of them looking at the picture. "How do they interact together? Do they blend or do they clash? Do they make you feel something when you look at them?" He squeezed her shoulders bracingly, falling silent for a few moments. "Above all else, have you given the painting enough time to feel a connection?"

"And if that doesn't work?" Jennifer almost whispered, caught up in the private world he was creating for them.

"Then you look at the title and hope to hell its self explanatory," Evan said simply, taking away the warmth of his hands as he stepped back.

Jennifer laughed appreciatively. "Okay then, Mr Art Appreciation, what does it say to you?"

"It looks chaotic but it's not – the use of colour is controlled, mechanical almost – the brush strokes and the even thickness of the application adds to that. There are patterns repeated over and over, like a production line. It feels impersonal too. You're not supposed to care for it very much. It lacks depths, leaving you wanting something meaningful instead." Evan stopped, shrugging at Jennifer's incredulous expression.

"You got all that from looking at this?" she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"That and the fact that it's called 'Discontented with the media machine'," Evan admitted, ducking away when Jennifer glared at him. "Don't hit me," he protested, laughing.

"I wouldn't – not with this many witnesses," Jennifer shot back. Shaking her head she cast one last glance back at the abstract before laughing. "Even knowing the title, it still means nothing to me," she admitted. "If you have to think that much about art, what's the point?"

"Abstract's never really been my thing either," Evan agreed. "Let's move on."

They'd deliberately taken a large circuit of the various paintings so that they could end up at Evan's entry. As soon as she saw it Jennifer smiled. "This is more like it," she said simply.

"You think everyone will interpret this consistently?" Evan asked curiously.

Jennifer pursed her lips, considering the question seriously. "Probably not," she replied. "But they'll get something immediate and it'll be based on their own experiences. That's what happened to me the first time I saw this. And they won't need the title to create meaning either."

"It is an interesting piece," another patron spoke, breaking into their conversation. Jennifer shifted to see an older gentleman viewing Evan's painting too. When she saw the woman standing beside him she held in a grimace. Sophia Fiorelli. Of course she looked stunning in a dress that probably cost a year's salary and accentuated her many attributes. Jennfier immediately felt shorter and less glamourous in comparison, some of the gloss over her dress lost in the comparisons she couldn't help but make, despite Evan's reassurances that she had nothing to be jealous of.

"Good evening Signor Lorne, Signora Keller - welcome back," Sophia greeted them with familiarity. "Allow me to introduce my companion. Signor Ludovico Pratesi, Director of the Visual Arts Center Pescheria in Pesaro, and a member of this year's jury."

"Nice to meet you," Evan held out a hand, shaking the other man's hand firmly.

"Signor Lorne is the artist," Sophia gestured to 'Resolute', "although the painting belongs to Signora Keller."

"As I said, an interesting piece," Pratesi commented. "Reminiscent of Turner's The Storm in its realistic treatment of the subject matter."

"Except The Storm is a watercolour," Evan pointed out. "This is acrylic. I've dabbled in watercolour – much tougher medium for creating any kind of dimension."

"You have seen Turner's work?" Pratesi asked interestedly.

"A few years ago," Evan admitted. "At the Tate."

"A very interesting collection," Pratesi said approvingly.

Jennifer listened to the conversation, for the first time appreciating how knowledgeable Evan was about art. He was easily able to offer an opinion on a variety of artists and works, knew where they were located, and seemed to have seen most of them in person. In contrast she'd never even heard of Turner, or the Tate, and had no idea where it was. She was so far out of her element a part of her was tempted to walk away and just wait in the lobby for Evan to be done. She didn't think he'd even notice – and not because he was ignoring her. No, Sophia had carefully manipulated their relative positions until Jennifer was standing at Evan's shoulder, away from his line of sight. Sophia in contrast was front and centre and using every opportunity she could to smile seductively, touch his arm to make a point, or just in general make her availability abundantly clear. Unlike Jennifer, Sophia knew plenty about art and wasn't shy in demonstrating her knowledge.

Something about the conversation and the mood and Evan's animation in talking about a subject he clearly loved flipped a switch for Jennifer. It was as though their shopping trip and every conversation they'd had since they'd arrived in Venice disappeared, leaving behind only a feeling of inadequacy. It wasn't Evan's fault either – he belonged here just as he seemed able to belong anywhere. Clearly Jennifer didn't – just as she'd struggled her entire life to find somewhere she fit. There was no use in being hurt by the facts – and no use in clinging to silly dreams in the face of cold reality.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you like it?" Jennifer asked Ludovico Pratesi bluntly.

"Prego?" The other man blinked, surprised by her question.

"The painting, do you like it?" Jennifer reiterated, ignoring the way Evan was frowning at her.

"It is not a simple matter to answer such a question as this," the man protested.

"For you, maybe not," Jennifer agreed. "For simple people like me it's very simple. I like this," she pointed to her painting, "and I hate that," she added, gesturing to the abstract Evan had tried to explain to her. Looking at Evan she smiled. "Now, you'll have to excuse me – nature calls."

And then she turned and walked away, not giving him the chance to say anything to stop her. Only she didn't go to the ladies room. Instead she continued out into the lobby, requesting a taxi, relieved that a few already waited to return guests to their accommodations.

Jennifer knew Evan was going to be annoyed she'd left but she refused to curtail his evening just because she'd used up her social patience for the night. He was enjoying himself and at the end of the day wasn't that part of why she'd submitted his painting in the first place? So he could express a side of himself he never got to show on Atlantis?

"Please tell Mr Lorne that I returned to the hotel," she requested of the concierge. "Headache," she added with a rueful smile.

"Of course Signora," the concierge replied.

It was hasty and part of her already regretted running away but she couldn't stay – her fear of revealing how little she belonged with Evan and how much that hurt was greater than anything else. Fighting the rush of panic that swept over her, Jennifer sat in the water taxi alone ... her eyes shimmering with tears. She was wearing the fairytale dress but clearly clothes did not make the woman, nor the fairytale ending. Not for her. Now she just had to find a way to convince Evan that she was fine, dreg up the strength within herself to last out the rest of the week, and then pray that they could return to normal once they were back on Atlantis.

**Authors Note:**

It's been so late when I've been posting the past couple of chapters that I forgot to put in my chapter quotes - I've added then for 7 and 8 now if you're interested. Also I should have thanked Goddess of the Black Rose last chapter for pointing out in a review that St Mark's square is iced over in winter. And I should have acknowledged all the tourist sites I visited to find the details I used for the location and Google maps for directions etc. For this chapter I used the site for the contest a little (yes, it is a real contest!), including choosing one jury member from this year to be in my story - no offence intended there. I think that's most of what I've forgotten!


	10. Receiving Gifts

**Chapter 10: Receiving Gifts**

_"A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away." Arabian Proverb_

Evan watched Jennifer disappearing through the crowd, feeling a mixture of amused admiration and confusion. With a few simple words she'd derailed one of the premier art minds in the contemporary European art world, and she'd been right too. No amount of discussion about meaning or context or intention could replace the simple assessment of whether or not you liked a piece of art.

"She is ... interesting," Ludovico Pratesi commented, also watching Jennifer walking away.

"Very," Evan agreed proudly.

"It is difficult when one does not understand even the basics," Sophia commented with some condescension. "It must be difficult having so little in common."

"Jennifer and I share more common ground than you could possibly understand," Evan responded tersely – more than he'd usually show, but the woman had been grating on him since she'd joined them.

Sophia looked put out at his response but he wasn't feeling very charitable. She acted with too much familiarity ... too full of her own importance, and so painfully different from Jennifer that Evan had spent most of his time looking forward to when he could ditch the opening and spend some time just with Jennifer. Speaking of Jennifer, she was taking more time for a simple trip to the ladies room than he'd expect of her. Something was wrong.

"Please, excuse me," he said to Sophia and Ludovico abruptly, nodding and quickly taking his leave.

Stopping a waiter he got directions to the facilities, taking a discrete position nearby so he could catch Jenn when she came out. Only she didn't come out. When the thought occurred to him – that she'd left completely – the concern rose sharply to the surface. Heading for the lobby he spotted the concierge – someone who'd hopefully have noticed Jennifer enough to be able to help.

"Excuse me," he began. "Have you seen a woman, about five foot five, blonde, wearing a dark brown dress?"

"Signor Lorne?" the concierge queried. When Evan nodded the man smiled. "Your companion asked me to pass on a message. She returned to the hotel – a headache."

"Right, thanks," Evan's eyes narrowed as he worked out the implications. She'd left him there – without telling him first – abandoned him if you wanted to look at it a certain way. And he was angry enough that he did! As he thought about her taking a taxi in the dark in a city she didn't know, it only exaccerbated his anger - something he'd be telling her as soon as he got his hands on her.

Striding outside Evan flagged down the first water taxi in the queue, giving his destination and then settling back to think. It made no sense. Leaving like that didn't seem like Jennifer – not the one he'd known for four years at any rate. What would have prompted that kind of behaviour? Had he done something to upset her? He'd noticed she'd been quiet as soon as Sophia and her companion had joined them. Her open enjoyment of the event seemed dimmed at that point too but Evan had put that down to the fact that Jenn seemed to have taken an instant dislike to the exhibition's director. He'd tried to reassure Jennifer earlier in the day but obviously hadn't done that well enough to dispel all of Jenn's issues with the Italian woman.

"Signor?" the operator's voice drew his attention and he realised they were back at the hotel. Paying the man, Evan quickly leapt from the boat and crossed the pavement into the hotel lobby. Moments later he was riding the lift up to their floor, exiting and heading straight for Jennifer's door.

He knocked, putting his hands on his hips as he waited for her to respond. Of course she didn't answer first up so he knocked again, a little louder, rapid connections of his fist to the wood of the door that only fuelled his annoyance. _She'd _left him – the least she could do is tell him why.

"Jennifer," he called through the door insistently. "It's Evan."

He heard the sounds of movement from the other side of the door and then her voice, just barely audible. "I'm tired Evan. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay."

"This won't take long," he shot back, determined he wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. "Please let me in, Jenn."

There was silence and then the lock clicked and she was opening the door. She was still in the dress, the impact on his senses not diminished one iota by his having seen her in the same attire for most of the evening.

"Are you okay?" he asked first up, eyes assessing her expression, looking for some kind of clue to her mood. She looked a little pale and kind of blank – too careful, like she'd carefully schooled her features before opening the door.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just tired, like I said."

"That's good," Evan said almost conversationally, taking a step forward. She reluctantly stepped back, letting him inside her room. He was the one to close the door, sealing them into a suddenly intimate setting. "I'm glad you're fine Jennifer. Now ask me how I am."

"Ah," Jennifer frowned, looking up at him warily.

"_Yes, you should be concerned_," he thought. "_You know damn well you're in the wrong here!_"

"How ah ... how are you Evan?" she asked awkwardly.

"It changes," he replied, suddenly grim faced. "At first I was just concerned because you were gone a long time. When I realised you'd actually abandoned me that shifted to angry and frankly more than a little surprised. What the hell were you thinking, coming back here by yourself? I would have been happy to bring you back if you wanted to leave."

"Why should you have to miss out on a social event just because I was tired?" Jennifer queried, turning away.

"Oh I don't know, because we were there together," Evan shot back. Grabbing her elbow he gentled pulled her back to face him. "Did I have that wrong Jennifer?"

She swallowed visibly, eyes on the floor.

"Jenn?" he shifted to cup her chin, bringing her eyes to his. When he saw the sheen of tears bringing out the green in her eyes he frowned. "What's this?"

"Nothing!" Jennifer pulled away, glaring at him impatiently. "It's been a long day. Can we talk about this tomorrow, please?"

Evan watched her for a few moments, trying to piece it all together. She'd been fine until Sophia Fiorelli had joined them. Was all this simply another bout of jealousy? Should he let it go? He considered doing just that but then he saw it, the flash of sadness that touched her face before her expression smoothed out again.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his angry abruptly dropping away.

Her eyes shot to his and she frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"Ruining your evening," he shrugged. "I'm not quite sure how, but you _were_ enjoying yourself, and then you weren't."

"It wasn't your fault," Jennifer said impatiently. "It's all me okay – you did nothing."

"I'm not sure I can let myself off the hook than easily Jenn," he sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "You were there for me – it was my job to make sure you had a good time. Clearly I failed since you were so unhappy you left without even telling me." He folded his arms over his chest, regarding her curiously. "Should I have walked away instead of talking to Sophia and her friend?"

"Oh God," Jennifer laughed tearfully. "Even when I'm being childish and unreasonable you're still so nice! And I don't deserve it." Moving forward she clutched his forearms, shaking him gently. "Get this through your stubborn head – you did nothing wrong. It was me."

"Then tell me," he unfolded his arms, grabbing her hands before she could move away. "Explain it to me Jennifer ... please."

She looked at him, assessed him, and then with a sigh, nodded. "Fine." Squeezing his hands once, she let go, moving to sit on the couch. Patting the seat beside her she waited for him to join her.

Evan sat, turning his body so that his posture complimented hers. She looked embarrassed now. Part of him wanted to reassure her there was nothing she could say that would lower his regard for her but he didn't, sensing that she needed to do this as much as he needed to hear her explanation.

"It surprised me – _you_ surprised me," Jennifer began, speaking in a low tone. "How much you knew about everything - how well you fit into that world. Not like me." She looked up, her expression earnest. "I didn't expect you to fix it Evan, and you looked like you were really enjoying the opportunity to talk about something you clearly love. I couldn't take you away from that."

"And you couldn't stay?" he queried.

"Have you ever felt out of place, like there was nowhere in the world you belonged?" Jennifer asked.

Evan frowned, considering her words. Since he'd been sixteen he'd had the air force – not just a job, his _calling_, and the only thing he'd ever really wanted to do with his life. Before that had been school, and flying, and art ... and his family ... a glut of people and places for him to belong. "No," he admitted freely. "But you have?"

"Too many times to count," Jennifer agreed. "At school I was the girl who'd lost her Mom ... in college I was the kid amongst all the adults - that only got worse in medical school. On Atlantis I'm the weak one – the one who needs rescuing because I'm not tough enough to rescue myself."

"Jenn," Evan protested her interpretation on her place in the city. "I'm sorry you felt like that for so many years but you're _not_ weak. In fact you're one of the strongest people I know."

"_Really_?" Jennifer returned, sceptical rather than hopeful.

"Sure," Evan smiled. "You're a civilian and yet you continually put yourself out there any time one of us needs medical assistance. And you never give up on anyone – no matter how much of yourself you have to commit to the effort. It doesn't take courage to man up when you're armed to the teeth – but it does when you know you don't have the defences to protect yourself and you go out there anyway." He shifted, taking a risk by putting his arm around her, rubbing a hand up and down her arm reassuringly. "That attitude means you more than fit in on Atlantis ... in fact you and Colonel Sheppard could give joint lessons on doing whatever it takes to save someone."

"And you too," Jennifer added, the smile in her voice settling something inside him. Sighing she laid her head against his chest. "I'm really sorry I ran out like that."

"Just promise me you'll never do anything like that again and we'll call it even," Evan replied.

"I can do that," Jennifer agreed.

"So, we're okay?" Evan asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

"We're okay," Jennifer agreed. Shifting she looked up at him. "Thank you for being so understanding." Smiling, she leaned up and pressed a warm, too brief kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said softly, touched. They settled back on the couch, his arm around her, her head resting again his chest. "It's still early," he commented. "If you wanted to do something, we still could."

"This _is _something," Jennifer smiled. "Can we just stay here for a while?"

"Of course," Evan agreed. Resting his head back against the couch he tightened his arm around her. She reciprocated, turning slightly and wrapping her arm around his waist, moving her head against his chest in a manner that could only be described as snuggling.

And then they both stilled, comfortable with the silence and with each other.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter - with posting three stories at once (and still writing two of them!) I'm finding it really hard keeping up with replies so just this once can I do a general thank you here? I really appreciate every comment and your interest and it is very nice knowing people are enjoying this. So thank you.

Also, last chapter I forgot to acknowledge a website called veneziafashions dot com where I found an actual dress, the one I used for Jennifer.


	11. Decorations

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I'm so glad you're all enjoying my fluffy little Christmas fic! Sorry I didn't get a new chapter out last night ... apparently I'm expected to actually go out and do Christmassy things instead of just tapping away at my computer! Oh, and the usual acknowledgements to google maps, wikipedia, and a tip of the hat to Impressions too ... hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Decorations**

_"A friend may well be reckoned the masterpiece of Nature." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Jennifer woke the next morning, knowing instantly that something was different. She was in the same hotel room, in a bed too large for one person. Alone of course. She and Evan sat for hours together the previous night, eventually moving from silence to talking about Christmases' past, their families, the funny and the sad. And although nothing remotely inappropriate had happened, Jenn felt closer to Evan than she ever had before. She wasn't sure yet what that meant, but it did feel a little like the world had shifted, leaving her on unfamiliar ground.

Rolling to her side she settled back, smiling. He'd been _so_ understanding, which of course only made her abrupt exit from the exhibition all the more shameful. Looking back now she couldn't believe she'd let herself be that dramatic. So she'd been out of her element, at the venue and in attire that only dressed up the outside but did nothing to change her basic core. Had that really warranting running out? Sophia set out to make Jennifer feel out of place too – and Jennifer had let her. Lucky for her Evan was a much better friend to her than she'd been to him the prior night. Not only had he forgiven her for leaving without him but he's also openly admitted to putting Sophia in her place. She hadn't said it but part of Jennifer really wished she'd been there to witness that!

With nothing official for them to do until the announcement ceremony in a few days, they were free to play tourists. Jennifer had insisted Evan choose their first day's activities to make up for her behaviour, and now she was looking forward to finding out where they were going.

It was still early so she took her time getting ready, heading down to meet Evan for breakfast an hour later. He was already there, rising to his feet as soon as he saw her approach.

"Good morning," he greeted her, smiling.

"Morning," Jennifer smiled in return, taking the seat he held out for her and watching as he retook his own seat. "You look like you slept well."

"Are you kidding?" Evan grinned. "In a bed almost the size of my quarters back home it would have been impossible not to."

"True," Jennifer agreed. "It is very comfortable here."

The waiter approached and they each ordered breakfast. Sitting back Jennifer glanced around, noticing the other couples up early – not that she and Evan were a couple, her own personal desires notwithstanding.

"So," she looked at Evan curiously. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I had two ideas," Evan replied. He hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure he should.

"Anywhere you want to go," Jennifer reminded him firmly.

"Right, so, have you heard of Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man?" he asked.

"Is that the drawing of the guy with his arms outstretched and writing all around him?" Jennifer queried.

"That's the one," Evan smiled. "The original is here, at the Gallerie dell'Accademia. They don't have it on display all the time but ...," he trailed off.

"But this week they do and you'd like to see it, only you're worried about suggesting anything art related after my drama queen routine last night," Jennifer finished.

"It wasn't a drama queen routine," Evan corrected pointedly, "but yes, I'd understand if you'd had enough of art for a while."

"It's okay. I _did _enjoy touring the exhibition last night when it was just us. I'd like to do something like that again," Jennifer said. "Honestly," she added when he still looked doubtful.

"Great," Evan grinned. "The gallery is about a twenty minute walk from here. Once we're done there I was thinking we'd walk back to Saint Mark's square and take a vaporetto to San Giorgio Maggiore. It's one of the smaller islands," he explained. "There's a church there that's worth looking at – and if we time it right we might catch them practicing the Gregorian chant for Sunday's Mass. The forecast is for a clear day – it'll be cold still but if we keep moving we should be okay."

"That all sounds wonderful," Jennifer said enthusiastically.

"Hopefully you'll still be thinking that after the day is done," Evan said, teasing. "Tomorrow it'll be your turn to drag me around the city and I don't want you feeling like you need to get your revenge."

"I'm sure that won't be the case," Jennifer returned. "I'll have to do my research as well as you have."

"Not on my account," Evan returned, his blue eyes intent as he watched her. "I'll be happy with anything we do together."

Jennifer felt that same leap of awareness she'd experienced many times in the past, usually for no particular reason aside from Evan being very attractive and her being too attuned to that fact. Since they'd left Atlantis things had changed – what she might have previously thought of as innocent comments now felt heavy with suggestion. Was there enough evidence there for her to hope that Evan was seeing her in a more than friendship light? Jennifer was too scared of being wrong to push their dancing around each other into the open, even though it was driving her crazy not knowing one way or the other. Part of her missed the past when she'd been so sure of her place with Evan, even though it wasn't the place she'd wanted to occupy.

Her mind kept returning to the same subject through the rest of breakfast, and she didn't miss the curious looks he was giving her over her apparent distraction. She really needed to focus before he questioned too much what was on her mind.

Grabbing their jackets Evan and Jennifer rugged up for the winter weather and left the hotel. The route to the gallery took them along the lagoon front until they reached the Venezia - Giudecca ferry. Riding it across the water they disembarked and continued walking, arriving at the gallery a short time later.

"Brr," Jennifer shivered once they were inside, only realising in the inner warmth how cold she'd been.

"Okay?" Evan asked, standing close enough that she could feel ... and coveted ... his warmth.

"Yes but you weren't wrong about that forecast," she said, burying her hands in her coat pockets. "It _is _very cold today."

"You'll warm up soon," Evan put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed vigorously, trying to generate some additional warmth.

He was so close that Jennifer could see the flecks of almost yellow in his blue eyes. She tried to take his attention casually, like the friendly gesture it probably was, but something in her expression must have given her away. His hands stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Jenn," he murmured, her name sounding like an endearment.

"Excuse me," the door opening and a group of tourists coming in interrupted them. Laughing amongst themselves they walked around Evan and Jennifer and on into the gallery proper, leaving the two alone again.

"Damn, that's getting annoying," Evan protested, his eyes on the disappearing tourists for a moment before he looked back to Jennifer.

"What is?" Jennifer queried, her voice sounding breathless. "_Get a hold of yourself girl_," she told herself, trying very hard not to blush.

"Haven't you noticed that whenever we get a little too close someone interrupts us?" Evan asked.

Jenn wasn't sure but from his manner it seemed like he was pretty comfortable with the idea of getting closer, and her hope rose. "Um ... I guess I did," she said, cursing her nervousness for making her sound so uncertain.

"We need to do something about that," Evan said decisively. Taking her hand he started walking. "Since we're here," he commented, walking into main part of the gallery, "let's go and find Da Vinci's drawing."

"Okay, wait," Jennifer stopped abruptly, tugging on his hand.

"What?" Evan stopped too, looking at her, curious and concerned.

"Evan," her exasperation leant her a confidence she didn't normally feel around this man. "You can't just make a comment like that and then walk on like it's nothing!"

"I can't?" his brow quirked and the twinkle in his eyes made it clear he was amused.

"No," Jenn would have stamped her foot if she wasn't worried it would make her took like a tantrum throwing two year old. "What did you mean when you said we needed to do something about not being interrupted all the time?"

"I thought that would be obvious Jennifer," Evan still had a hold of her hand and he used it to jerk her forward abruptly, her chest colliding with his. Leaning down to speak close to her ear his smile tickled her skin. "I need to take you somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"Oh," Jennifer swallowed, feeling suddenly very hot and bothered, in the best possible way.

"Ah, that is if you're just as interested as I am in what might happen if we _don't _get interrupted," Evan added, sounding uncertain himself now as he straightened to look down at her.

"I'm interested," Jennifer smiled, feeling a bubble of happiness rising inside of her and wanting to burst forth. She was almost giddy with that along with the nerves swarming up from the pit of her stomach. After all, with Evan she shared the most important friendship she'd ever managed to forge – not knowing what was going to happen if she messed this up had her pulse racing.

"Thank you," Evan put an arm around her, hugging her close to his side. "Leave the details to me," he said, letting her go a little so they could walk together. "Okay, so where were we?"

"The Vitruvian Man," Jennifer needed something to distract her from wondering what he had planned. "Why is this one drawing so special?"

"It's a study of male human proportions, based on the work of an ancient Roman architect named Vitruvius," Evan explained, glancing at a nearby site map and then picking an appropriate direction. "You'll like this I think – Da Vinci believed that the workings of the human body were an analogy for the workings of the universe. He was fascinated with the rules of proportions the human anatomy seems to follow."

"Like the length of a man's outspread arms being equal to his height?" Jennifer offered.

"Yes, exactly," Evan grinned. "There are a whole list of other observations as well ... I have no idea how accurate they were but Da Vinci was as much a scientist as he was an artist, and a keen observer." They turned a corner and he stopped. "There it is," he said almost reverently.

Jennifer let him lead her forward, more interested in his reactions than she was in the drawing, although she acknowledged that it held a surprising impact given its simplicity and subject matter. The previous night she'd seen a side of Evan not evident on Atlantis – the one who enjoyed talking about art and who could hold his own even with a renowned art critic. Now she saw another side again, the one that was moved to real emotion by and truly respected the work of others. Art wasn't just decorative for him – it meant something. What he painted would mean something too. It was an insight she clutched tightly to her hopeful heart ... raising questions she was determined she'd ask him at the first opportunity.

She let the silence stand, dividing her attention between looking at Da Vinci's work and watching Evan, a small smile gracing her lips at his absorption.

"What?" he glanced at her suddenly, catching her smile.

"I was just thinking that now I know exactly what to do to distract you," Jenn commented. "Put you in front of famous art and you're completely oblivious."

"I was ignoring you, wasn't I?" Evan gave a short laugh, rueful. "I'm sorry Jenn. You're right – I have been known to lose time in front of a painting. Since there aren't any masterpieces on the walls back home, if you're looking to distract me you'll have to come up with another way."

And suddenly they were back in that moment of suspense and anticipation, only this time Jennifer relished it. "I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something," she said, giving him was she hoped was a smile full of suggestive promise. His eyes locked with hers, pulse raisingly intent.

"Jennifer," his tone warned her not to push him.

"Evan," she returned, brow raised, daring him to comment further. When he didn't she smiled. "Look at your picture."

"Yes Ma'am," he turned his attention back to the Vitruvian Man but a small smile played over his lips.


	12. Christmas Trees

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter - glad you are still enjoying this! Not sure how many chapters I'll need to finish this, but hopefully few enough that I can have it done before Christmas - that's my plan anyway! I am super tired right now and haven't been able to edit this as much as usual - please excuse any typos or errors, I'll do a reread and correct them later. Thanks.

**Chapter 12: Christmas trees**

"_One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love." Uncredited_

Sticking with what he'd planned for their day was an exercise in patience for Evan, something he was normally exceedingly good at. This time though, with one thought running through the back of his mind on continuous replay, his usual skill was sadly lacking.

_Jennifer was just as interested in finding out what could happen between them without distractions and interruptions as he was!_

That fact staggered him – in many redspects he found it hard to believe that Jennifer could be interested in him, despite their years of friendship. She was young and beautiful and smart, and in demand in the city, not that she took anyone up on their invitations. He'd wondered more than once if she was even aware of how often she was the topic of conversation between the men of Atlantis. Not in a disrespectful way, at least not in front of him, but Evan knew he was suddenly standing at the front of a longer queue than Jennifer would give herself credit for.

After they'd wandered around the rest of the gallery Evan took Jenn to San Giorgio Maggiore, stopping along the way to pick up some lunch in a simple cafe. They walked through the church, a beautiful renaissance structure whose white marble gleamed, even in the winter sunlight. Luck had been with them – they'd arrived just in time to hear the bells ringing from the base of the bell tower, and had also heard some of the choir practice for the following Sunday's mass before they'd left.

On the way back to the hotel Evan realised how tired Jennifer had gotten – they'd walked a long way over the course of the day and in the cold conditions would have used a lot more energy than she was used to.

"I don't know about you, but I could really use a nap," Evan commented as they walked up the steps of their hotel.

Jennifer looked at him assessingly and then laughed. "You mean _I_ look like I could really use a nap," she countered. "_You_ look like you could run around the entire island and still have energy to spare."

"Some wind down time would do us both good," Evan smiled as he continued. "Besides, I need some time to find somewhere to take you tonight ... if you're still interested in me taking you out."

"No amount of tiredness would make me miss our date,' Jennifer said firmly. They got into the lift and her eyes sparkled as she teased him. "You plan. I'll sleep."

"Sounds fair," Evan agreed easily. Hand to the small of her back he guided her from the lift and down the hallway, stopping when they reached her door. "I'll come knock on your door at nineteen hundred hours, okay?"

"Okay," Jennifer agreed easily.

Evan turned to leave but her calling his name stopped him.

"You don't need to spend a lot of time choosing somewhere for us to go," she said in a soft voice. "Not for me. I'll be happy just being with you – regardless."

"Thank you," Evan smiled, pleased that she felt that way. He still wanted their first actual date to be memorable though ... so to his mind the pressure was still on. "Get some rest," he urged, waiting until she'd nodded and opened her door before continuing on to his room.

Once inside he moved to the phone, sitting on his bed as he dialled the front desk.

"Good afternoon," the clerk answered with brisk efficiency. "How may we assist you Signor Lorne?"

"Listen, if I were looking to impress a lady this evening, where would I take her?" Evan asked, forgoing explaining anything specific.

"It is very cold this evening Signor," the clerk replied. "I would not recommend venturing too far. Perhaps dinner at Fortuny Restaurant, here in the hotel?"

"Is there anything Christmas related close by?" Evan persisted.

"Yes, yes," Lorne could hear the grin in the clerk's voice. "The glass Christmas tree is in the courtyard of the Palazzo Ducale – just off Piazza San Marco. It is the largest glass tree in the world."

"That sounds perfect," Evan said, grateful he'd be able to take Jennifer somewhere unique that wasn't that far away.

"Will you be requiring a reservation with Fortuny?" the helpful clerk enquired.

"Yes, for two," Lorne confirmed.

Getting the details sorted, Evan hung up, shifting to lie on the bed. It had been a long time since he'd felt such a combination of nerves and anticipation over a woman. He'd probably have felt some of both for any first date but this was different – this was Jennifer, and she was a lot more to him than just a date. There were positives and negatives in that – they'd never struggle for something to talk about but they were also so comfortable with each other as friends that moving away from that would be difficult.

But he wanted exactly that ... if he were honest with himself, he'd wanted it for a long time. He'd just buried that part of his feelings for Jennifer at the back of his mind because he'd decided they didn't make sense, not on Atlantis during the height of wars with both the Wraith and the Replicators.

Things were very different now.

* * *

Exactly at nineteen hundred hours Evan knocked on Jennifer's door. She opened it, a smile lighting her face. Wearing long pants, a collared shirt and carrying her winter warm jacket she'd clearly dressed for the elements. He was dressed similarly, the masculine version anyway, but Jennifer managed to look fresh and attractive in that way of hers.

"Are you ready to go?" Evan asked.

"Of course," Jennifer's eyes sparkled and he wondered if she found it amusing that he'd expected her to still need some time. Pulling her door closed, she took the elbow he offered, her expression suggesting she found it a sweet gesture.

"You look rested," Lorne commented.

"I slept for ages," Jennifer admitted. "No interruptions, no one calling me to the infirmary. I love my job of course, but this has been a nice change."

"So you're glad I forced you to come to Venice with me," Evan asked, keeping his expression blank so she wouldn't realise how important the answer was to him.

"You didn't force me to come here," Jennifer told him, stopping just before they got to the lift to look at him. "If I really hadn't wanted to I could have found a way to say no without affecting our friendship." She smiled. "So yes, I'm glad I came with you."

"So am I," he agreed.

"So, where are we going?" Jennifer asked, stepping into the waiting lift.

"The first part is a surprise," Evan answered. "It's pretty cold outside – too cold for anything too far away so I thought it made sense to dine right here in the hotel."

"Sounds perfect," Jennifer retook his arm, clutching it tightly as they walked across the foyer.

"Put your jacket on," Evan told her, waiting until she'd done so before he started walking again.

They took a water taxi across to Saint Marks Square.

"It doesn't look very Christmassy," Jennifer commented.

"You're right," Evan glanced at the houses they passed, realising there was very little evidence to suggest that Christmas was so close. The streets bore little in the way of decorations either. "I guess Venice is a tourist destination and this is the off season," he suggested as they arrived at the Ducale Palace. "Maybe a lot of people go to their families instead of staying in the city."

"Maybe," Jennifer agreed with a small sigh. "I miss it," she admitted ruefully.

"What, Christmas decorations?" Evan queried, following the path up the steps and through a corridor that would hopefully lead to the courtyard. "Trees, wreaths, that kind of thing?"

"You don't like Christmas decorations?" Jennifer shot him a surprised look.

"I do, just something not so standard, something more like ...," they cleared the corridor and stepped out into the open, "_that_," he nodded forwards.

Jennifer looked from his face to where he'd gestured and then stopped. "Oh," she murmured, transfixed.

It was made from what looked like thousands of hollow cylinders of glass in many different colours, the varying lengths allowing them to be attached to a central stem so that they formed the shape of a Christmas tree. It was lit from the inside and glowed a bright white scattered with the other colours, stark against the blackness of the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Jennifer whispered.

"Unique," Evan agreed. "It's Murano glass, hand blown by an Italian master glass maker Simone Cenedense. It's been a few years but from what I could find out this is still in the Guinness book of records for being the largest glass tree every constructed."

"You always know so many interesting details," Jenn took a moment away from glancing at the tree to smile at him. "It adds to the experience somehow, knowing I'm standing in front of the largest glass tree anywhere."

"Then I'm glad I did a little research," Evan shrugged. "I can't take credit for the original idea though – the desk clerk recommended this."

"I still appreciate it," Jennifer insisted.

She tilted her head up towards him, her eyes sparkling, the glass lit tree creating a unique background for her beauty. He spent a few moments looking at her, wondering what she was thinking, wondering what he _should_ be thinking. The mood that had been cropping up between them more and more as each day passed returned with a vengeance. This time Evan didn't wait for the inevitable interruption. He leaned down, hesitating just at the point where his lips hovered over but didn't touch Jennifer's. The question in his eyes was clear – was she okay with him doing this? Jennifer's lips curved upwards, answer enough.

Then, with a sigh that was both relief that something they'd been building to for weeks was finally going to happen and anticipation, Evan closed that gap and kissed Jennifer.


	13. Snow

**Chapter 13: Snow**

_"You never know what God has in store for you, if you hide behind the friendship ... sometimes it takes risking that friendship to find a love that will endure all things." Uncredited_

The instance Evan's lips touched hers Jennifer felt engulfed in a tide of impressions. She'd imagined being kissed by Evan Lorne many times in the past but her imagination hadn't come near to conjuring up the reality. The way he kissed her wasn't tentative or uncertain ... or unfamiliar, even though it was their first kiss. They knew each other, as friends rather than romantic partners, but the ease of their prior relationship came through in how Evan kissed her. That and his confidence – he took command, his hands cupping her head with gentle purpose as he deepened the kiss, leaving her in no doubt that he was fully committed to their current course of action. He made her feel like there was _nothing_ he'd rather be doing right then than kissing her.

It was captivating ... passionate ... overwhelming ... and she was hooked, sure that if she never kissed any other man besides Evan she'd be happy for the rest of her life.

Both of them were so consumed with discovering the heat that existed between them that they didn't feel the first flakes of snow that drifted lazily from above and lightly touched down upon them. More flakes fell to join their fellows, one landing on Jennifer's cheek. That tiny pinpoint of ice seemed to bring to her attention the chill of the night air and she shivered, a full body explosion of movement that transmitted easily to her companion.

Pulling away, Evan kept a hand to her cheek as he looked around, taking in the change in their surroundings instantly. "I need to get you out of the cold," he announced, dropping his hand to take one of hers, moving quickly.

Jennifer smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It's okay," she said. "To be honest I didn't notice how cold it was until the snow started."

"Me either," Evan shot her a wicked grin. "You were right Jenn – as far as distractions go you are definitely something."

Jennifer laughed, the blush on her cheeks hardly noticeable with the flush of cold already reddening her skin. "I think it was more of a joint effort," she corrected.

Walking quickly, Evan keeping a firm arm around her to ward off any slips on the icy street, they made good time, arriving back in the hotel lobby a short time later.

"Oh, that's better already," Jennifer sighed, feeling the warmth of the interior immediately.

"Do you want to head up to your room to warm up before we have dinner?" Evan asked solicitously.

"_Only if you're the one doing the warming_," Jennifer thought, blushing as soon as she imagined how he might go about doing that. "Um ... no, I'm fine," she said instead.

"You sure?" Evan's eyes narrowed, like he'd picked up on some of her internal dialogue.

"Yes," Jenn insisted, taking his arm. "I am hungry though so let's go eat, okay?"

"Sure, okay," Evan agreed easily.

They were greeted at the Fortuny entrance and escorted to their table at a window that allowed them to see the snow falling outside.

"This is wonderful," Jennifer said as soon as they were left alone with their menus. "Imagine what it would be like in the summer, with the balcony opened and the water right there beside you."

"I don't know, this is pretty much perfect," Evan returned, his eyes serious and his expression intent. Taking her hand he ran his thumb lightly over the back.

Jennifer shivered, her entire focus shifting to that one point of contact, her lips tingling as her mind replayed their kiss. She felt so much attraction for Evan right then it was hard to believe she'd ever managed to hide anything of her feelings from him, especially for so long. "It is," she managed to say, her voice breathy and low.

"You know I don't do this kind of thing lightly, right?" he commented.

"What, have dinner in beyond fancy Italian restaurants?" Jennifer quipped weakly, suddenly feeling nervous again. She knew it was ridiculous – this was Evan, her friend, someone she admired and trusted enough to know he'd never hurt her. But she'd never seen him with quite that look on his face, and certainly never directed at her, and all at once she wondered if she was up to being the woman to command the interest of such a man.

"Jenn," Evan's tone admonished her.

"I'm sorry!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I'm just ... I'm nervous, okay. I never expected to be sitting here like this with you."

"Nervous in a good way?" Evan queried, watching her carefully.

"Um, not exactly," Jennifer grimaced. "I'm just a little out of my element is all," she admitted reluctantly. When he frowned she rushed into explaining. "It's been a while since I went on a date and it wasn't with anyone remotely like you."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Evan held up a hand in protest. "What does _that_ mean – someone like me?"

"Someone mature, capable, sure of themselves," Jennifer offered, feeling like she was digging herself into a hole with every word that came out of her mouth but unable to stop. "Half the women on Atlantis would be envious of me right now, and the other half would be wondering who I had to bribe to score a date with Major Lorne."

"What?" Evan shifted in his seat, suddenly looking a lot less comfortable. "That's crazy Jenn – no one would be thinking like that!"

"You're only saying that because you're totally oblivious to your own appeal," Jennifer smiled. It was petty but she was actually enjoying seeing him looking a little less sure of himself. "Although – surely at least one of the more forward of the civilians has approached you in the past."

"Ah," Evan took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his expression shifting to purposeful. "If we're talking popularity here, you're hardly one to talk. There's a queue of guys just waiting for you to notice them Doc." He shifted forward, smiling. "Now I'm going to assume you didn't go out with any of them because you weren't interested ... you can take it as given that the same applies for me. So, back to what I was saying before. I don't go around kissing woman lightly Jennifer ... this, what we have going on between us, it means something to me."

"It means something to me too," Jennifer admitted. "Enough that I really don't want to mess this up. But if I do, I want you to promise me that we'll still be friends."

"I can't imagine a time when we wouldn't be friends," Evan promised. "And you're not going to mess this up. We'll take it slow, if that helps?"

"I don't know if it will," Jennifer shook her head, chuckling. "Sometimes anticipating something when you don't really know what to expect is a lot more stressful than just getting in there and taking your chances."

Evan's brows rose sharply, his expression going blank as he locked gazes with her. In a rush Jennifer realised how what she'd said could be interpreted and she flushed bright red.

"No! I didn't mean that we should just jump into bed and h-," she stopped, regrouping and trying again. "I wasn't talking about anything specific. I just think setting out deliberately with the intent of slowing something down might have the opposite effect to what we intended."

"You mean it might make things more stressful instead of less?" Evan clarified.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," Jennifer agreed, relaxing a little. "I'd rather just see what happens."

"Go with the flow, take things as they come," he returned. Jenn nodded, watching him closely. "We can do that ... as long as we agree this isn't just some kind of holiday fling."

"It was never that for me," Jennifer said simply.

"Me either," Evan replied. They looked at each other for a moment, the things still unspoken hovering, just waiting for the right time to be revealed. And then he smiled, gesturing to the menus. "Should we order?"

"We should," Jennifer opened her menu, turning her attention from the profound to the mundane with relief.

Outside the snow continued to fall, casting a blanket of cold over Venice, while inside the Fortuny one woman allowed a man to warm the entirety of her heart.

**Authors Note:**

Initially I thought one more chapter could finish this but Evan and Jennifer had other fluffy ideas ... so, once again thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the next installment - I know it's now post Christmas but I'm still feeling in a Christmassy mood, how about you?


	14. Love

**Chapter 14: Love**

_"Little do men perceive what solitude is, and how far it extendeth. For a crowd is not company, and faces are but a gallery of pictures, and talk but a tinkling cymbal, where there is no love." Francis Bacon_

Evan had always enjoyed Jennifer's company – now, with the added element of exploring a romantic relationship with her he found himself captivated. It wasn't that they talked any more or any less, or about anything they hadn't talked about before. The difference was that now he was free to notice the way the light sparkled from her eyes when she was amused, the way her pale skin pinked when he looked at her in a certain way, the hints of mysteries still to be solved in the way she smiled at him.

He noticed all those things and more ... as they dined, lingered for coffee, and on the walk back up to her door.

"Thank you Jennifer," he said, turning to face her. "It was an excellent evening."

"It was, wasn't it?" Jennifer smiled happily. "I should be thanking you though – I can't believe you wouldn't let me pay my share."

"Call me old fashioned," Evan shrugged, not troubled by the minor heat their conversation had suffered when he'd insisted that he would get the tab. "This is our first date, right?" Jennifer nodded. "Well my Mom always taught me that a gentleman looks after the lady he's chosen to be his date. You wouldn't want her to be ashamed of her son, would you?"

"I think you're old enough to set your own standards," Jennifer said pointedly.

"Then it's lucky for me that I happen to agree with her," Evan finished it by taking her hands and tugging her a little closer. "Just say your 'thank you' and we'll call it done."

"Thank you for a lovely evening Evan," Jennifer leaned up onto tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

She made to shift back but he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I think we can do better than that," he told her teasingly.

Mischief lighted her eyes as she nodded. He let her take her time, mindful of their early conversation at dinner and what it implied about the experience she might or might not have. She leaned up again, resting her lips against his for one heated instance before she looked at him as if judging his reaction. He watched her, his expression open and encouraging. That seemed to be enough for Jennifer – this time she launched up and kissed him properly. It was like the first time, heated and distracting enough for him to ignore where they were.

He tightened his arms to keep the two of them upright as he turned, resting her against her own door, the kiss continuing. At some point, and he couldn't recall later when, Evan took control of the pace. It was a surprise how compatible they were sexually – he'd told Jenn he was happy to go with the flow but if he followed that they'd end up in bed together before the night was out. She wouldn't want that, despite how enthusiastically she was kissing him back. When his hand touched the bare skin of her back – he didn't even remember pulling her shirt clear – and she shivered, he reluctantly pulled back.

Both of them were breathless as they looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So, um, ... thank you again," Jennifer finally said, smiling weakly.

"Oh believe me, you're very welcome," Evan returned, touching a hand to her cheek.

Neither of them moved, the silence starting to get uncomfortable.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" she leaned back against her door, frowning.

"Not unless we let it be," he replied, moving to stand beside her, his back against the wall. Glancing down at her he decided complete frankness might help the situation. "I'm very attracted to you Jennifer – and a part of me would like nothing better than to have let that kiss go to its natural conclusion. But I want to enjoy getting to know this different side of you too, before we take it that far. There's no rush."

"I know, and I shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm a doctor for heaven's sakes," she shook her head. "I've just never felt this ... driven by another person before. It's disconcerting – in a good way of course," she added hastily.

"Oh, of course," Evan smirked, amused and delighted by her perspective. "So, I'll see you for breakfast?"

"You will," Jennifer agreed. "I have to work out what we're doing tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," he replied. It was definitely time for him to let her go but he felt reluctant. With a sigh he turned, taking her face gently between his palms and kissing her – not gentle; hot and purposeful because if she was going to be dreaming about anything that night it was going to be him. "Night Jenn," he said in a low tone, pulling away.

"Night Evan," she whispered.

Fumbling with her door she finally got it open, giving him a look that could only be described as longing before she disappeared inside.

Evan walked the few steps to his own door, opening it and walking inside. He went to the windows, looking down at the gardens as he considered the events of the evening. In the future someone was going to ask him when he'd first fallen in love with Jennifer Keller. He wouldn't have the answer ... it was so gradual that he really didn't know when the friendship had shifted to something deeper. Maybe he'd always loved her, from day one, but had been too stubborn to admit it to himself.

No, he wouldn't be able to say when he'd fallen for Jennifer, but he knew exactly when he'd first been sure of his feelings. Tonight, when he'd kissed her in front of a glass Christmas tree, and again later, at her door.

There was no going back ... he was irrefutably, never going to get over it, in love with Jennifer Keller. Now he just had to figure out how to win her love in return.

* * *

Jennifer stood with her back against her door, her heart still thumping loudly from that last kiss with Evan. He was so ... _everything_ she didn't even have words to describe what he did to her. If he hadn't put on the brakes she'd have just let him have everything – all of her, no intimacies spared. That scared her – how much he could control her responses. But it excited her too. When – and there was no doubt in her mind that it _would_ happen – they finally came together in the most intimate of ways she knew it was going to be amazing.

Smiling to herself she pushed away from the door, moving to the window. The snow covered the gardens, topping the trees with little white hats and covering the pathways with a fluffy blanket that would probably turn to ice by morning. It was magical and somehow fitting.

She'd fancied herself in love with Evan Lorne for so long it had become second nature to the point that she'd stopped considering what it really meant. Tonight the veil of routine had been stripped away and she'd realised that what she'd imagined she felt paled in comparison to her feelings now - she'd romanticised it but the reality was so much more consuming that she could have imagined. Only tonight did she appreciate what it meant to be in love with Evan, what it would require of her. She'd wanted it before, but now that she knew what it could be like she wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world.

Laughing at herself she crossed her fingers, wishing that one day he would feel even a portion of what she felt for him. Giving the gardens one final glance she moved away – she needed to work out what they were going to do the next day before she could fall into bed and dream about the future.

**Authors Note:**

I've finally had the time to finish writing this (mostly) - strangely it's turned out to be the 17 chapters I originally planned. So I'm back to posting every day until it's done. Hope you enjoy the fluff because there is more coming!


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15: Memories**

"_All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon the sand." - __Ella Wheeler Wilcox__**  
**_

The following days in Venice passed in much the same fashion, only the destinations changing as they visited all the major tourist attractions.

Saint Mark's Basilica, the Campanile, the Duke's Palace, Museo Correr, the Guggenheim Museum – most within the heart of the city and boasting art sufficient to claim Evan's interest and admiration. He knew a lot about each place and had a way of sharing that to enhance and entertain rather than just instruct. Jennifer found her interest in art increasing as Evan gave it life beyond the mere display of something on the walls of an old building.

They even managed to find a small Christmas production at the Teatro La Fenice – the famous theatre that had suffered several cataclysms in the past, including being destroyed in a fire in 2001. It had only reopened recently and Jennifer was as much captivated by its unique history as she was by what they saw there.

Each day forged memories she knew she'd cherish forever, no matter how things worked out between her and Evan. Her favourite memory making destination, something she added every time it was her turn to pick something, was the Canalazzo – the Grand Canal. It was only two miles long but the buildings that faced it were impressive – allegedly owned by the city's wealthy seafaring merchants – and she found herself intrigued by the mystery of the lives that had been lived inside them. Those buildings loomed over their gondola, different during the day than at night, and put her in mind of Atlantis, although outwardly they were very different. Perhaps it was the steady presence of the surrounding water, the time each building had been there hiding secrets that would never be revealed, and their sheer beauty that made her think of home.

Their days were spent away from the hotel but the winter weather made it prudent that each night they return to dine there, lingering in the bar or coffee lounge afterwards rather than retiring to either one of their rooms. Jennifer wasn't sure what Evan's reasons for keeping that level of distance between them were, but for her it was all about trusting herself not to get overwhelmed by her desire to get as close as possible. It had become a challenge to step away after their increasingly heated kisses goodnight – if she had him completely alone with a bed nearby she wasn't sure what she'd end up doing.

Before Jennifer was ready the morning of their last day in Venice arrived. They had only one more night before they checked out the following morning for their flight home. They'd be going to the gallery in the evening for the winners celebration but the day was theirs.

"I can't believe the week has gone so quickly," she complained, sitting across from Evan at breakfast.

"You're not ready to go home?" he queried.

"It's not that," Jenn tried to explain. "I'm just ... worried this will all end up being a dream, that real life will change it somehow."

"This _is_ real life," Evan countered. "Only the location is different. Unless you think you won't feel the same once we're back in the city?"

They'd carefully avoided talking about their feelings, Jennifer likening the declaration she could make to money burning a hole in her pocket, eager to be spent. Now she looked at Evan intently, unsure what to say. "I don't think that," she finally denied, deciding that admitting just how long she'd been in love with him probably wasn't a fit topic for a public breakfast.

"And neither do I," Evan declared firmly. "So stop worrying, okay. You'll go have Christmas with your Dad, I'll be doing the same at my Mom's, and when we get back to the base we'll pick up where we left off. I promise."

Jennifer smiled, feeling that warm tingling in the region of her heart that happened frequently with Evan. He was just so solid and dependable and honourable – someone to count on when all else around her failed.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I only have one idea and it won't take long," Jennifer admitted. "The only thing is I'd really like to leave it for late this afternoon."

"What is it?" Evan asked curiously.

"I'd like to see the Bridge of Sighs," Jennifer revealed. "We've probably passed under it a few times but never stopped. I was reading something last night that said it's called that because people in boats underneath would hear prisoners sighing at their last view of Venice before they were taken down to their cells. The same brochure also recommended seeing it at sunset."

"I know of it," Evan agreed casually. "Sure, we can do that."

Jennifer looked at him closely, wondering if he also knew about the local legend attached to the bridge. Regardless, she was determined to satisfy the requirements of that legend before they left the canals and the city behind.

"How about we go back to Saint Mark's square then," Evan suggested. "I wouldn't mind picking up some things for my family."

"Okay," Jennifer agreed, thinking that she could also get something for her Dad too.

They spent the morning touring the shops, wandering somewhat aimlessly, just letting impulse guide them from shop to shop. Purchases made, they returned to the hotel for a late lunch before Evan suggested they each retire to their rooms for a rest and to pack so they wouldn't have to do it the following morning.

At around four in the afternoon Jennifer knocked on Evan's door, smiling when he opened it a moment later, ready for their final outing in Venice, aside from the dinner that night.

They were both quieter than usual as they made their way from the hotel to hire a gondola and operator. Evan requested they take the scenic route through the canals, ending at the Bridge of Sighs. The operator gave them both a knowing look but said nothing, getting the gondola moving without comment.

It was still cold in the city but the sky had cleared during the day, letting the sun through to shine down on them. Sitting low in the sky now, it lit the water where the passage was joined by other, smaller canals, creating a journey of light and shadow as the gondola travelled through the canal.

Jennifer sighed, shifting closer to Evan as they huddled together in the back of the boat. "This is nice," she murmured, her eyes on the buildings as they passed.

"Yeah, it is," Evan agreed, rubbing a hand up and down her arm in a manner that both warmed her and set her heart racing. Just being close to him tended to do that – something that might be inconvenient back on Atlantis if she ever had to have a medical exam in his presence.

A short time later they arrived at their destination. "The Bridge of Sighs," the gondola operator announced, letting the boat glide slowly until they were under the bridge. It was white limestone and had windows with bars over them, looking for all the world like a downsized building hanging over the canal.

Jennifer looked up as they passed under it, smiling when the boat stopped, leaving them with the underside of the bridge as their shelter. Glancing at her watch and then around them she swallowed back the urge to give a nervous chuckle as she turned to Evan. "There's just one more thing I want to do before we go back," she murmured, shifting closer.

Evan watched her intently, his blue eyes seeming even deeper and more mysterious than usual. She was grateful that he didn't question her - just easy cooperation as she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close to her.

When she kissed him he smiled, letting her keep control. It was a sweet kiss, full of feeling, their usual passion merely hovering on the edges instead of rising to take over. Jennifer lingered in the moment, touching her lips to his again before she let him go. "Okay, I'm done," she announced, struggling not to blush when the gondola operator chuckled.

Again Jennifer was glad that Evan didn't ask her what her actions were all about, although his lack of curiosity surprised her too. Unless he _did _know the local legend, in which case surely he would have said something?

"Don't over think it," he said in a low tone, taking her hand and pulling her back to rest against his chest. His breath wafted through her hair, warming her just as the heat of his body warmed her. With a sigh she settled back to enjoy the rest of their journey back to the hotel.

**Authors Note:**

I'll take the opportunity to wish you all a Happy New Year! Should I try to post tomorrow night - will anyone be around to read? Oh, and the story is all written now - there are another three chapters to go. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.


	16. Sit down dinners

**Chapter 16: Sit down dinners**

"_It is not only necessary to love, it is necessary to say so." - French proverb_

Evan readied himself for the Arte Laguna announcement dinner, taking the minimal amount of time he could get away with. He'd gone with the same suit he'd worn for the opening, particularly since he'd insisted that Jennifer wear her dress. Not because he'd wanted to save her the expense of buying another one – he'd have been more than happy to finance another shopping expedition – but because her in that dress the first time had raised a host of fantasies and desires and hopes, and he couldn't wait to see her in it again.

He'd been riding on a wave of hope since their gondola ride. Jennifer hadn't asked and so he hadn't admitted that he knew the legend surrounding the Bridge of Sighs - that it was said if a couple kissed on a gondola at sunset under the bridge they'd be granted everlasting love. Sure, there were a few variations on the specifics, but they all centred around that concept. Regardless of how much she believed in it, it had seemed important to Jennifer to enact that particular legend with him. Could he draw the obvious conclusion? One thing was clear - Jennifer hadn't wanted to tell him _why _she'd arranged that particular scene, which meant he'd have to bide his time on admitting he'd gone along with her plans hoping that legend turned out to be true.

Knocking on her door promptly at nineteen hundred hours Evan let out a low whistle when she opened it. The dress was as magical as he remembered, her delicate bone structure highlighted by her having put her hair into some kind of up style, only a few wisps falling to touch her neck.

"You look ... amazing," he said, taking her hand and tugging her closer. She let out a tiny giggle when he bypassed kissing her lips to press a heated kiss to the side of her neck. "I don't want to spoil your makeup," he excused, pressing his lips to her neck a second time before he made himself step back. Running his eyes from her shoes up to her hair again he smiled. "Wow."

"You're quite the wow yourself," Jennifer complimented him, smoothing a hand over his chest, stopping to straighten his tie. "If only the people back home could see us now!" she quipped.

"The betting pools would be running hot," Evan quipped back, urging her to walk beside him to the lifts.

"You're right," Jenn laughed. "Maybe we should put in a bet ourselves – before everyone finds out that we're together."

_Together_. Evan smiled – he really liked hearing her describe the two of them like that. "You don't think that would be cheating?" he queried, pressing the down button.

"God no!" Jennifer shot back. "It would serve them all right for betting on things that are none of their business."

"Harsh but fair," he agreed, putting a hand to her back to usher her into the lift. They rode the lifts in companionable silence, alighting into a water taxi and talking about inconsequential things for most of the trip to the Arsenale.

"What will you do if you win?" Jennifer asked out of the blue, her expression hard to read.

"The same thing I'll do when I don't," he replied with certainty. "Take the painting home and go back to being Major Lorne – only I'll be a happier version of him because I have you."

"You know, I never realised before just how charming you can be," Jennifer's eyes sparkled as she regarded him closely.

"Hey, that wasn't charm," he protested with a faint smirk. "That was the simple truth."

"Well thank you," Jennifer said lightly. She turned to the view from her side of the boat, a sigh escaping.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing ... just," Jennifer shook her head. "It's silly but, now that we're almost there part of me wishes I'd never entered that painting into the competition. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did," she added. "We wouldn't have discovered each other if I hadn't. I guess I just don't want the painting to be spoiled if it doesn't take first place."

"No one else can judge what a painting means to any one individual," Evan said simply. "No matter what the result is, for me that painting means the same thing it did when I decided to paint it for you."

"And that is?" Jennifer's voice shook a little as she broached the question he'd been expecting her to ask for months.

"Signor, Signora, we have arrived," the boat operator announced while he was still thinking about his answer.

Evan paid the fare and got out, reaching down to help Jennifer out too. He remained silent as they walked towards the entrance, aware that she watched him, waiting. The door man took their winter coats and another man arrived to escort them to a part of the warehouse they hadn't seen before. Another large space, it had been set up with tables already busy with the other entrants and their invited guests.

'_Time to ante up Evan_,' he thought as they arrived at their table. "It means that I love you," he murmured close to Jennifer's ear. Turning, he smiled at their fellow table mates, pulling out a chair for Jennifer to sit and then taking the one beside her.

They'd arrived a little late, by his design since he had no desire to make small talk with the other artists – enough that the formal proceedings had already begun. Touching a hand to Jennifer's he met her gaze for the first time since he'd made his confession. She looked dazed – he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. "We'll talk about this later," he told her simply. "Let's just enjoy the night okay?"

She nodded, still looking distracted by whatever thoughts were going through her head. Maybe he should have waited but she'd put the question out there, to him implying that she was ready to hear the answer. While he might have hoped for a more receptive reaction, at least she wasn't trying to let him down easy.

The MC for the event spoke for a while about the sponsors for the prize and the results from prior years before they got down to the business of announcing runners up and winners. As it happened, the painting category would be the last to be announced, meaning Evan and Jenn would have to sit through all the others before they could conceivably leave. They'd gotten through the first two, been served an elaborate dinner with a Christmas theme, and were half way through the third category before Jennifer returned to their initial topic.

"Evan," she murmured, shifting closer. "I'm not sure I understand what you meant before, you know, when you said that you um ... you know ..." Her voice was low and slightly uneven, her nerves and her determination coming through in equal parts.

"Love you?" he finished casually, directing half of his attention to her, the other to looking like he was paying attention to what was going on around them. "It's not that hard to understand Jennifer."

"Yes it is!" she scowled, frustrated by his answer. "That could mean anything! I love Laura but I wouldn't want to go out with her!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Evan returned, amused.

"I just don't see how you can say you loved me back when you painted my picture," she persisted. "That was months ago Evan – long before we came here."

"I know," he clapped when another winner was announced, nodding when the person on his other side made a comment about the result. Turning his attention back to Jennifer, he regarded her for a moment. "You don't believe me," he commented. "You doubt my feelings?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Jennifer's voice rose a little, drawing the attention of their table mates.

"Look, let's just talk about this after this thing is done, okay?" he suggested, knowing she wouldn't want their conversation to be overheard by a table full of strangers.

Jennifer frowned but seemed willing to go along with his suggestion, for a few minutes anyway. They were announcing the winners in the fourth competition category – photography and visual arts – when she turned to him again. "I'm sorry – I know this is supposed to be your night but I really need to talk to you about this now."

Evan stood abruptly, pulling her up too. "Excuse us," he said to their table mates, taking Jennifer's hand and leading her away. Smiling at the door man he moved into the gallery proper, not stopping until they were standing amidst the painting exhibit, near his own painting. The room was deserted for the ceremony still ongoing.

"Okay, I'm listening," he invited.

"If you loved me way back in June why didn't you say something?" her tone half accused him of a wrong doing. "You're not the guy who sits back – you're the guy who takes action, who makes it happen."

"Because I was in denial," he admitted. "Look," he took her hands, waiting until she was looking into his eyes. "I can't tell you when it happened, okay. What I can tell you is that I have _never_ painted anything for someone I wasn't related to before – not in more than twenty years of serious painting. At the time I told myself that it was because I wanted you to have something unique for your birthday, something personal, but that was just the excuse I used to justify if for myself. Everything I paint has something of me inside it Jenn – in the way I see things, in the emotions I invest in it. I wanted you to have a part of me that no one else has; I guess I wanted you to see me differently. I just couldn't admit to myself why."

"Well you should have," Jennifer exclaimed, slapping his shoulder, hard.

"What the?" He glared at her. "What was _that_ for?"

"For making me think I was the only one who felt more than just friendship!" she returned, the heat of her emotions giving her courage. "God Evan! I've been in love with you for such a long time now. I thought it was hopeless because you _never_ gave me even a tiny sign that you saw me as anything other than your friend. When you insisted I come to Venice with you I thought you were punishing me for interfering in something that was none of my business. Not once did I ever consider that you could feel the same."

"Wait a minute, back it up," Evan held up a hand, stopping her tirade. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you!" Jennifer retorted, looking at him like she thought he was insane for questioning that. "I can't believe you didn't know - I _know _I must have been a lot more obvious that you. And you know what, that _always_ drove me crazy! Trying to work out what you're thinking is beyond frustrating. No one can be as controlled as you are all the time but I keep waiting for some kind of chink in your armour, only there never is one, and I-"

He cut off her words with his lips, claiming hers in a kiss that was way too heated for their current location. She'd wanted to see him loose control and he was happy to oblige her. There, in front of a painting she'd titled 'Resolute', he stopped being the guy who stood back from the storm. Instead he threw himself into the moment, letting her feel the strength of the emotions he had for her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised it wasn't the place ... but by god it was definitely the time. Breaking away he grabbed Jennifer's hand, ignoring her bemused expression as he all but dragged her through the exhibition to the entrance and out into the open air. Hailing a water taxi Evan barely waited for the operator to turn away after getting their destination before he had his lips on hers again.

"Wait, the exhibition," Jennifer got out, her breath rapid and uneven. "We have to -,"

"I don't care about that," he said intently.

"Don't you want to know who won?" she persisted.

"No," Evan knew his tone was blunt but he couldn't do otherwise – the message had to be as clear as he could make it. "I only want you."

Her smile was brilliant; her lips warm as she kissed him. "I want you too."


	17. Going home

**Authors Note: **I think I've kept this to the T+ rating but still feel the need to issue a mild adult content warning ... just in case you're on the young side or that's not your thing ...

**Chapter 17: Going home**

"_Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get - only with what you are expecting to give - which is everything." - Katherine Hepburn_

Jennifer felt swept away on a tide of feeling that lit her heart and soul with a warmth she knew would never fade. The journey back to the hotel passed in a blur – neither of them spoke and all she recalled later was the way Evan held her close to his chest, the kisses he pressed to her hair from time to time.

There was no hesitation. Once they were outside her door, Evan turned to her but she didn't let the gentleman in him check to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. She unlocked her door, taking his hand and drawing him inside. The moon was full and, with the sky clear of the clouds that had dogged their stay in Venice, it cast light through the open curtains. Beams that centred on her bed ... that seemed to illuminate what she wanted for the immediate future ... and beyond.

"Evan," she smiled, drawing him towards her.

He let her shift him, his hand going to the back of her neck, his lips returning to hers as though they were linked by an invisible thread. Time passed without notice as they learned each other's desires through kisses ... he returned to her neck and she couldn't help the shiver that overtook her, it felt _that_ good.

She was the first to take it further, pushing at his jacket insistently. Evan let her have her way, the jacket falling to the floor. When her hands returned to his back, pulling at his shirt he broke away, grabbing her hands.

"You're sure?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sure," Jennifer replied confidently. And she was - completely sure that she wanted to share everything of herself with Evan. Putting her arms around his neck she rested her weight against him. "You have no idea how long I've imagined being somewhere like this with you."

"Then tell me," Evan invited, pulling her up so that her feet barely touched the ground.

"Since the day we met," Jennifer admitted. "I was so overcome with this instant desire I'm surprised you didn't hear how hard my heart was beating."

"I had no idea – I'm sorry Jenn."

She smiled, continually charmed by a man who would apologise for something that really hadn't been in his control. "It wasn't your fault, and you offered me something much more precious at the time," she said simply. "Friendship," she added when he looked at her quizzically.

"Ah," he smiled. "That came so easily it felt like we'd always been friends."

"You've been my rock Evan," Jennifer's lips trembled suddenly, her eyes shining with the depth of her emotions. "I can't begin to tell you how important that's been to me. I don't think I could have gotten through even half of what Atlantis threw at me without you there. And now," she smiled through her tears, "now I get to have you like this, and it's so much more than I ever dreamed I'd have."

"Jenn," he protested, cupping her cheek. "You make it sound so one sided but it's not. For everything you say I've been to you, you've been the same to me. If there was ever a place I could be whatever I wanted, it was with you." He grinned. "And now, I get to _have _you, like this," he repeated her own words, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his tone gave them an entirely different meaning.

"Oh yes, you certainly do," Jennifer promised, her tone seducing him to make that promise a reality.

That sparked more heated kissing until once again Evan reared back. His hands were at the back of her dress, his eyes going to hers as he paused.

"Yes," she said simply, granting him permission.

She felt the brush of his fingers against her skin as he slowly drew the zipper down, smiling at the way he carefully lifted the expensive dress away and draped it over a chair before turning back to her. A huge part of her felt self conscious standing before him, even though she was wearing underwear equally as modest as most swimwear. This was different though – this was the precursor to letting Evan see all of her, more than she'd revealed to anyone since a brief indiscretion in her last year of medical school. That experience had served to convince her she wasn't cut out for romance and she hadn't felt enough for anyone to try again.

Until Evan.

"You're more beautiful than any woman I've ever known," he told her, so sincere that she couldn't help but believe that he meant it. She pulled him down to her, needing to get closer.

"Jenn, wait," Evan pulled back again. "I can't make this what it should be unless I ask you something. You've ah ... you've done this before, right?"

"Yes," Jennifer felt her face flush – embarrassed even though she was about to get as close to Evan as two people could get. "Once, a long time ago. It um ... it wasn't inspiring enough that I wanted to do it again."

"Time to change that," he promised. "You can trust me to look after you."

"I know," she said simply. He was so sweet, so gentle, but she didn't want just that. She wanted to see the Evan Lorne who'd kissed her in the middle of an art exhibition and then cut out before his duty was done.

Tugging at his tie she gave him a purposeful look. "Your turn," she told him, delighted that the trade off for revealing herself was that she finally got to see up close the physique she'd always admired from afar.

"Right, sure, of course," Evan made short work of unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with the tie, moving quickly to his shoes and trousers until he stood before her in boxers alone. Jennifer couldn't make her eyes look away – the muscles in his chest and stomach, and _oh Lord_, his shoulders and his arms, so strong – all competed for her attention. She wanted so badly to touch him, to discover whether his skin would be like warm steel or soft, contradicting the strength that was so evident to her.

Evan shivered a little, breaking her trance – it was cold in her room since neither of them had thought to turn on the heating. "Warm me," he urged, pulling her into his arms.

That first brush of skin on skin ... his abdomen to her chest sent her heart to racing. She couldn't feel the cold anymore; it was all heat, from him and from the desire that was urging her onwards.

"You feel incredible," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

That was probably the point at which she lost the capacity to register each individual moment. Kisses morphed into touching, caresses that drew them ever closer until they were in the bed together, the business end of getting naked and making sure there'd be no unexpected consequences taken care of. Then it was just them, two people driven by love to make the ultimate connection.

* * *

When Jennifer woke, the first impression she has was of warmth and comfort ... of Evan, snuggled up with his chest to her back, his arms keeping her close. She waited a moment but nothing of shame or guilt came to her mind, despite the fact that she'd just slept with a guy she'd only been dating a week. Because she'd known Evan for much longer and because she trusted him ... with herself, and with understanding the unique significance of their actions the night before.

Smiling, she shifted to see that he was awake, his eyes tracking over her features.

"Good Morning," she said softly.

"Good Morning," Evan returned, pulling her closer and kissing her intently. She was all for repeating the events of the previous night but the phone rang, reminding her that it was their last morning in Venice. Pulling away she leaned up, casting him a rueful look. "Wake up call," she said simply.

"Ah," Evan shifted to let her answer, watching her as she thanked the operator and promised that they'd both be ready to leave in an hour. "Time to go home," he said as soon as she hung up.

"Yes," Jennifer sighed, moving to sit with her knees up under the blankets, folding her arms over them as she glanced at him. "We could just stay here," she suggested, a small part of her actually serious.

"Yeah, we could," he agreed, sitting up too. Putting a hand to her back, he ran his hand up and down her spine in a comforting caress. "But then you'd miss seeing your Dad for Christmas and I'd feel really guilty about that."

"I know, and I _am_ really looking forward to seeing him," Jennifer admitted. "I just don't want to go to Chippewa Falls while you go somewhere else, not when we've just found each other."

"It'll be a few days Jennifer," Evan reminded her. Putting his arm around her he drew her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I won't forget how I feel."

"Me neither," she promised.

Overcome with the need to leave him with a memory he couldn't quickly forget she shifted suddenly, throwing herself against him so that they both fell back to the bed. Leaning over him she kissed him with an edge of desperate, relieved when he went along after a moment's pause. Where the previous night had been a slow and gentle learning of the other, this was an instant fire that quickly overtook them. Evan rolled them over, taking command of the situation and of her – until once again she was so captivated that the specifics of the journey were just a blur on the way to the explosive ending.

"I love you," she told him as soon as she got her breath back. "I mean, really and truly."

"I love you back, really and truly," Evan returned, a smile playing across his features.

Jennifer caught sight of the clock and gasped. "Oh Lord, we have to hurry or we'll miss our flights." She jumped from the bed, modesty forgotten as she grabbed his hand and urged him to move too. "You have to go – let me shower and get dressed."

"Ah, how quickly they forget and cast you aside," he murmured, amused by her take control attitude.

"You know very well I'm forgetting nothing," she laughed, thrusting his clothes at him "Now get dressed and take your distracting self somewhere else Evan Lorne. I'll see you downstairs in the lobby."

"Okay," he agreed, grabbing her when she rushed passed and kissing her heatedly. "Just to make sure," he said when she broke away, glaring at him.

"Go!" she urged, laughing again.

After the door closed behind him she had to take a moment, stopping in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around her middle. She'd had sex - _no_, not sex ... she'd _made love _with Evan Lorne – more than once – and it had all but blown her mind. And that wasn't the best of it! That would be the fact that he appeared to love her as much as she loved him. Could her life be any more perfect?

Remembering that they were about to be separated for a few days she sighed. Okay, so maybe spending Christmas together would make it better, but she couldn't be greedy. And for once she would have someone waiting for her return to Atlantis. The only someone she needed.


	18. Goodbyes

**Chapter 18: Goodbyes**

"_No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth." __- Robert Southey_

Evan returned to his room, feeling like he could keep smiling, even in the face of invading Wraith or Goa'uld. It was cold inside – unoccupied - because he'd spent his night with the woman he'd discovered gave everything meaning.

Jennifer Keller.

Part of him was still staggered to find himself where he was right then – one half of a new relationship that he was certain, even so soon, would last. He and Jennifer knew each other as only friends could. He'd seen her at her worst and she him. They'd forgiven each other angry words, hasty words, and that 'cruel to be kind' bluntness only a good friend could get away with. Strong bonds had already been forged, their new relationship just adding to them.

Rousing himself to action Lorne headed for the bathroom, showering quickly. Gathering his stuff he folded away last night's things and dressed for the journey home. He hadn't admitted it to Jennifer but he felt that reluctance to be parted as well. "_Suck it up soldier_," he told himself, shaking his head. When had he turned into Mr Sappy? "_When Jennifer told you she loved you_," he answered his own question, chuckling to himself ruefully.

They still had issues to deal with but Evan couldn't bring himself to care right then. He'd have to make sure the frat regs were satisfied once they were back on base, which shouldn't be more than the formality of informing his CO of his new status with Jennifer. Yeah, admitting to Colonel Sheppard just how well his vacation had gone was going to be interesting. There was no way John wasn't going to have some fun with that before he let Evan off the hook.

Telling the Colonel would be easy though in comparison to opening himself up to the Atlantis gossip mill, something he'd carefully avoided for five years. Since he had no intention of giving up on what he'd found with Jennifer it was unavoidable, so they'd just deal.

Grabbing his bag Evan exited the room, glancing around one last time. Out in the corridor his eyes went to Jennifer's door before he made himself walk past. She needed space and there'd be plenty of time soon for them to begin saying goodbye.

* * *

"Relax," Evan told Jennifer in an easy tone. They were back in the States, the taxi from the airport about to pull into the visitor's lot at Cheyenne Mountain.

"I _am_ relaxed," she insisted, her shoulders tense as she sat forward, eyes on the guard at the entrance.

"Right, of course you are," Evan put a hand on her shoulder, grinning when she jumped. "_Very _relaxed."

"I just ...," she chuckled. "I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Evan agreed. Paying the driver he exited the taxi, turning to offer Jennifer his hand. "Listen, no one is going to care what we did on vacation – unless you start acting like I've kidnapped you and you're just waiting for a chance to escape."

"I'm not -," she glanced at him, smiling ruefully. "Right ... relax. I'll get right on that."

"Are you having regrets then?" He didn't want to ask but he had to, given her apparent reluctance to make their relationship public.

"What? No! God no," Jennifer grabbed his arm and squeezed firmly. "I just hate thinking that people will be talking about us."

"They won't, not here anyway," Lorne smirked, nodding at the guard as he bent to sign them in. "You'll have to wait until we go back home for that."

"Thanks!" she glared at him. "That's very reassuring!"

"Relax," he said again, taking her hand and leading her inside.

He was right – they were hardly spared a glance as he escorted Jennifer through Norad and down to the SGC. General Landry welcomed them back, assured them that everything was fine on Atlantis, and gave them clearance to continue their leave.

"Thank you Sir," Evan said formally. Turning to Jennifer he smiled. "Can you find something to do for a few minutes while I talk to the General?"

"Of course," Jennifer smiled back. "General, would Colonel Carter be here by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact she is Doctor," Landry replied. "They're trialling new gate maintenance procedures and she couldn't bring herself to stay away. You'll find her in her lab, I believe."

"Thank you," Jennifer touched a hand to Evan's sleeve. "You'll come find me when you're done?"

"I will," he agreed. Evan was aware that Landry was watching him curiously; as soon as Jennifer disappeared around the corner he turned to the General. "Sir, I wanted to ask a favour, if I may?" The General nodded. "Doctor Keller's family live in Wisconsin Sir. Is there any chance you could approve the Daedalus beaming her somewhere close by? It would give her an extra day with her Dad."

Landry looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "I don't see why not Major," he agreed. "I'm sure we haven't repaid you for that year on P3X-403 managing the Unas yet, and besides, it's almost Christmas."

"Thank you Sir," Evan was grateful the General didn't question why he was using a favour for Jennifer rather than for himself. "I'll ah ... I'll just go tell her the good news."

"You do that Son," Landry returned, his amusement evident.

* * *

"Jenn," Evan stopped in the doorway of Colonel Carter's lab, nodding respectfully to Sam. "Ma'am."

"At ease Major," Sam said casually, waving him inside. "Jennifer has been filling me in on your trip to Venice."

"She has?" Evan looked at Jennifer with surprise.

"It sounds like you saw a lot in just a week," Sam continued, her eyes moving from him to Jennifer and back again. "Weren't you stationed in Italy a few years ago?"

"Ah, yeah, Aviano AFB," Lorne confirmed, not surprised the Colonel knew his background. While in charge of Atlantis Sam would have familiarised herself with the records of all her people, including his. Jennifer's expression sharpened with interest, prompting him to continue. "That was during Operation Allied Force so there wasn't a lot of time to sight-see."

"Well, you certainly made up for that this time," Sam smiled.

"We did," Evan agreed. "Jenn, you ready to head out?"

Jennifer's shoulders slumped a little but she quickly rallied, pasting a smile on her face. "Sam, it was good seeing you," she said sincerely, picking up the bag she'd left beside Sam's desk.

"You too Jennifer, Major," Sam replied. "Enjoy your Christmas, both of you."

"We will, thank you Ma'am," Evan put a hand to Jennifer's back. "Merry Christmas Colonel."

"Merry Christmas," Sam returned, her expression shifting to amused as she registered the proprietary way he was treating Jennifer.

"She knows," Jennifer muttered as they walked down the hall together.

"And?" Evan's brow rose as he regarded her.

"And nothing," Jennifer replied. "I'm just ... so, you're leaving so soon?"

"No, you are," he said, heading for the control room. "General Landry agreed to beam you to Wisconsin."

"Really?" Her smile blossomed and she clutched his elbow excitedly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Evan smiled, enjoying her delight at something that really hadn't taken much on his part to arrange. "Sir," he greeted General Landry again. "I think Doctor Keller is ready to leave."

"I am," Jennifer agreed. "I can't thank you enough for this General. This is the first year I've been able to spend so many days with my Dad over Christmas. It's just the two of us and I know he'll be grateful for the extra day too."

"We're happy to help Doctor," Landry replied. "Walter, contact the Daedalus."

"Yes Sir," Walter pressed a few buttons. "Daedalus this is Stargate Command, do you read?"

"Loud and clear."

"Requesting beam out for one from here to ...?" he looked at Jennifer expectantly.

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin," Jennifer supplied.

"Acknowledged," the Daedalus crewman replied. "Give us a minute to choose appropriate coordinates."

"Shouldn't be long Ma'am," Walter said.

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled, looking at Evan with a clear question in her eyes. Was he going to say goodbye?

Taking her hand he drew her to the side of the room, giving them as much privacy as possible, which wasn't much. "Take care," he said, smoothing back a strand of her hair.

"You too," she replied.

Looking around Evan saw that everyone was studiously not paying them any attention. Smiling, he wrapped a hand around the back of Jennifer's head and drew her up to him. Kissing her reminded him of the previous night ... and heightened the regret that he wouldn't be seeing her for a few days. Breaking away he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Merry Christmas Jennifer," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas Evan," she returned.

"Doctor?" Walter's voice drew their attention away from each other. "They're ready for you."

"Thank you," Jennifer took a deep breath and then stepped away from Evan. "See you in a few days."

Nodding Evan watched as bright light surrounded her, taking her a thousand miles away from him. The space around him felt abruptly empty after a week where Jennifer had filled the gaps. He was looking forward to seeing his own family but couldn't deny that it was going to feel like a long few days.

**Authors Note:**

Yes, although I implied a few chapters ago that there'd be 18 chapters, I ended up adding this one, which means the last chapter is still to come - tomorrow night! Apologies I didn't get to review replies tonight - I'll catch up tomorrow night when I post the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.


	19. Santa Claus

**Chapter 19: Santa Claus**

_"Love reckons hours for months, and days for years; and every little absence is an age." - John Dryden_

"Jenn honey, are you okay?"

Jennifer looked up from the fire to see her Dad watching her, clearly concerned. She'd arrived in Chippewa Falls two days before and since then had been unable to keep her mind from drifting repeatedly back to the events of the prior week. She felt grateful still that Evan had been true to his word, getting her clearance to use the Daedalus beaming technology for an instant trip to her home town, giving her an extra day with her family. That only had her dwelling on him even more.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I'm fine. Just ... thinking."

"About what, or should I say whom?" Tom Keller teased.

"Um," Jennifer blushed, all the answer her Dad needed.

"Okay, who is he and when do I get to meet him?" Tom asked.

"You kind of already know him," Jennifer admitted. "It's Major Lorne ... Evan."

"Your friend on base, the one you mention in all your letters?"

"That would be him," Jennifer smiled. She'd told her Dad she was going to Italy, just not with who. "I was with him ... in Venice, and well ... I always thought he'd never be interested in me - romantically I mean - but I was wrong."

"I'm so happy for you honey," Tom exclaimed. He'd read between the lines of her letters, had recognised the signs of unrequited feelings. And while she'd been distracted since she'd arrived he could also see that she was happy in a way he hadn't seen in a really long time, if ever. "You should have invited him to come home with you – we have room."

"I know, but it all happened so suddenly and we both had plans to spend Christmas at home," Jennifer explained. "I didn't want to put pressure on him to choose between me and his family."

Tom noticed that his daughter didn't hesitate on the idea of meeting Evan's family or having him meet hers, which was telling. They might have only spent a week in Venice but clearly a lot had happened in that time. "Well, I'm sure he's thinking about you as much as you're thinking about him," he said.

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry!" Jennifer moved to his side, hugging him tightly. "I'm happy to be here, _really_ – and spending Christmas week after too many years where I didn't get to come home at all is really great."

Tom nodded. "I know you are honey. And there are plenty of people looking forward to seeing you again. I was thinking we could go into town tomorrow, say hi to some of them."

"Sure Dad, that sounds wonderful," Jennifer agreed easily, determined to keep her thoughts of Evan for her night time hours from then on.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned clear and bright, the cover of snow outside glowing brightly in the unexpected sunshine. Jennifer stood at the kitchen window, a mug of hot coffee in her hands. It really was beautiful, different from the beauty of Venice in winter – natural, rugged.

"Merry Christmas Honey," her Dad declared, striding into the kitchen and bending to kiss her cheek on his way to the coffee pot. "Breakfast or presents?" he asked.

They'd been to a midnight service the night before so the entire morning was open – rather than put on lunch for the two of them, her Dad had been accepted an invitation to celebrate with their nearest neighbours. Jennifer spent the previous day making cookies and pies as their contribution to the event.

"Um ... breakfast," she decided, smiling at his enthusiasm. He hadn't changed, still with the jolly Christmas demeanour that made him a popular choice to play Santa Claus.

"You always were one to enjoy the anticipation," Tom commented, shaking his head ruefully. "I see that hasn't changed."

"I guess not," Jenn agreed. "I'll just run up and get dressed. Don't do anything until I get back."

Tom watched her dash from the room, her pony tail flying. Sometimes she seemed so young he had no trouble picturing her as she used to be – his little girl. Those moments were rare these days though, more often than not her maturity and responsibility, well beyond her years, was the first thing anyone noticed about her.

Sitting at the table, he sipped his coffee, wondering where all the years had gone. When he heard someone knocking at the door he was grateful for the reprieve from his thoughts. "Coming," he called out, walking down the hallway and opening the door. "Yes?" he smiled at the stranger who stood on the door step, wondering if he'd somehow got lost on the way into town.

"Mr Keller?" the man queried. He'd straightened, his posture formal, a duffle bag in his hand.

"Ah, yes, that's me," Tom replied, eyes narrowed in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir," the man said. "I'm Major Evan Lorne, and if it's not too much trouble I'd really like to see your daughter."

"Major, come in!" Tom held open the door, ushering Jennifer's friend inside. Evan put his bag in the corner by the door, obviously not wanting to make any assumptions - Tom would have told the Major he didn't need to worry but that was his daughter's place. "Jennifer's just upstairs getting dressed," he offered, guiding his unexpected visitor to the front room. "Have a seat, I'll just tell her you're here."

"Thank you," the Major smiled, sitting down and looking around curiously.

Tom hurried upstairs, knocking on Jennifer's door. "Honey, you have a visitor," he called out.

"Who is it?" Jennifer called back.

"I think you'd better come and see for yourself," Tom insisted, feeling a little like Santa Claus handing out the most sort after of gifts. There was a moment's pause and then Jennifer opened the door, giving him a suspicious look. "In the front room," he said simply.

* * *

Jennifer walked down the stairs, wondering what surprise her Dad had arranged this time. Maybe an old high school friend? Who hadn't she seen for a while that might be back in town?

Walking into the front room she stopped abruptly. He had his back to her, standing in front of the mantel looking at the collection of Christmas bells her Mom had gathered over many years, but her heart knew immediately who it was.

"Evan?" she could hardly believe what her eyes where seeing. He spun around at the sound of her voice, a smile breaking out over his face.

"Jenn," he moved forward at the same time she did, the two of them meeting in the centre of the room. The hug they shared was intense enough that they could have not seen each other for weeks instead of a few days.

"God, what are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back to look at him incredulously.

"I missed you," he said simply.

"But your Mom, your sister," Jennifer frowned. "I thought -."

"Don't worry," Evan interrupted. "I was there until late last night – I called in another favour with the Daedalus to get here first thing. I was _hoping _to spend Christmas Day with you and your Dad ... if I'm not intruding?"

"_Hardly_," Jennifer grabbed his face and pulled him down to her height, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You're welcome here, any time. In fact my Dad asked me why I didn't invite you in the first place." She smiled. "I didn't want you to have to choose but since you have I'm going to be selfish and say I'm so glad you came."

"So am I," he returned. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Jennifer blinked, frowning. "When did you find time to get me something?"

"Actually, I've had it since before we left for Venice," he admitted. "I stopped by the base on my way home to pick it up. I'll just ...," he nodded towards the front door.

Jennifer stepped back, watching him hurry away, a bemused smile on her face.

When he returned he had two large parcels in his arms and a careful expression on his face that had her focussing on him closely. "Firstly, I think this belongs to you," he said, sitting across from her and handing her the first package.

Eyes narrowed at him she took it, carefully pealing back the plain paper. As soon as a small portion was revealed she smiled. "You got it back!" she exclaimed, ripping the rest of the paper away. It was 'Resolute'. They'd been forced to leave it in Venice to make their flights and she'd worried about how long it would take the exhibition to send it back.

"I made a few calls," Evan admitted. "I knew you were worried about it so ...," he shrugged, falling silent even though she was looking at him expectantly.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Jennifer accused.

"Tell you what?" Evan returned innocently.

"Did you win?"

"You're right, I'm not going to tell you," Evan laughed when she pouted at him.

"I'll just look it up online," she threatened.

"You can do that," Evan agreed, "but from what I hear they're notoriously slow updating the site, because the competition is only a once a year thing. Last year they only put up the results a month before entries opened for the next round. I checked," he added when she looked suspicious.

"You're _really_ not going to tell me?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Not yet," Evan said simply.

"When then?" Jennifer demanded.

Evan looked at her, his blue eyes full of purpose and intent. "Sometime in the future, when we're both ready, I'm going to ask you an important question. If you give me the right answer I'll tell you then."

Jennifer felt a rush of nervous excitement and glee sweeping over her as his meaning registered. For a moment she didn't know what to say ... part of her wanted to demand that he ask her right there and then, that five years was more than enough time, but the rest of her knew he was right. They weren't ready – the present still plenty enough for them to handle without actively setting out to pursue a permanent future together as well. "I don't think you'll need to bribe me to get that answer," she finally said, smiling.

"Good to know, but I'm still not telling you," Evan grinned. "So, since that's settled, I have this." He handed her a second, smaller parcel.

Jennifer looked at him for a moment, sensing that this was just as important to him as returning her painting had been. She was just as careful as she pulled away the tape holding the simple Christmas paper he'd used together. The folds fell to either side, revealing what could only be a companion piece to 'Resolute'.

"Oh," she breathed, captivated. This one was of the sea too, only this time it was calm, the surface almost mirror still. The sky was blue, a few wisps of cloud touching it here and there. The colours were like every sky she'd ever seen but Jennifer knew instinctively that this one belonged on Earth. At first glance the composition was much simpler than the storm, but the more she looked the more she saw. Somehow the clouds moved across a sky that had dimension, enough that she felt warmed by the sun that gave it light. And the sea! Its mirrored surface reflected hints of the city the artist stood upon, while below there were mysterious depths it seemed to be calling for her to jump into and discover.

"This is ...," she looked up at him, her eyes misty with tears. "It's beautiful." She looked at it again, armed with the knowledge he'd given her – that somewhere in the composition was a piece of him. Glancing at 'Resolute' she saw it – while she'd been tossed about by the storm but managed to stay on top, Evan stood apart from it. He let it rage around him but he didn't let it affect him – he stayed his course, just like he'd always done from the day she'd met him. Glancing back to the new piece she realised all at once the difference. This one reflected him too but it was the calm facade he used so effectively – the one that revealed nothing he didn't want to show. To others anyway. No longer was she a part of that – by giving her the painting Evan invited her behind that facade ... he was giving her himself.

"Thank you," she set the picture aside carefully and then threw herself into his arms, kissing him once and then again.

"You're welcome. What are you going to call it?" he asked.

"This one isn't going anywhere," Jennifer declared, "but, since you ask, how about ... 'Revelations'?"

"I like it," Evan agreed, the expression in his eyes telling her he approved, not the title, the fact that she'd understood what he'd been trying to tell her.

"When did you paint this?" Jennifer settled into his lap, her eyes on the painting.

"A few days after I got that letter from Arte Laguna," he revealed.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, delighted. "So you _did_ forgive me for interfering."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "My reaction to you sending that entry troubled me but I didn't want to admit why. I sat down to paint something for my sister but that's what I did instead. It confused the hell out of me so I put it aside ... my last little act of denial that I wasn't already completely gone over you."

"That's so sweet!" Jennifer hugged him. Resting her head against his chest she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't have time yet to get you something."

"I have everything I need, right here," Evan said, threading his fingers lightly through her hair.

She smiled, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky to not only fall for someone like Evan but to have him fall for her too. They sat for a time before the sounds of her Dad moving around in the kitchen roused her. "Come on,' she said, jumping up. "I want to introduce you to my Dad."

"I already did that, when I got here," Evan reminded her.

"Yes, but not as my ... what am I calling you?"

"Evan?" he suggested, a faint smirk in place.

"Okay," she agreed, tugging on his hand. "My Evan."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

So, that's all from the fluff factory for now ... hope you enjoyed the story. I might be inspired to write an epilogue for their return to Atlantis, if there's enough interest ... *grins*.


	20. That Important Question

**Chapter 20: That Important Question**

"_Like everything which is not the involuntary result of fleeting emotion but the creation of time and will, any marriage, happy or unhappy, is infinitely more interesting than any romance, however passionate. " W. H. Auden_

Evan stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, rechecking his appearance for what felt like the fiftieth time. It was an important night, one he'd thought about, planned, and looked forward to more than anything. He shouldn't be nervous ... and yet he was.

He and Jennifer were three months into their relationship and he could honestly say that he'd never been happier. She'd always filled some of the spaces in his life, even during their years of friendship, but of course it was so much more once they'd admitted their love for each other. Evan smiled fondly as he thought back to their beginning.

Christmas day with her extended 'family' of close friends had been a delight – a little crazy and an eye opener that someone as quiet as Jennifer had grown up around so many 'larger than life' characters. The welcome he'd received, the way everyone had taken just one look at Jennifer beside him and drawn the right conclusions, the acceptance they had of him as a fixture in Jenn's life – all of it had warmed his heart, no mean feat since he'd already been full to overflowing with his feelings for Jennifer.

That special day had carried them both back to Atlantis and the inevitable return to duty.

* * *

"Major, Doctor, it's good to have you back," Colonel Sheppard greeted them personally, standing to one side of the Jumper they emerged from.

"Good to be back Sir," Evan returned automatically, exchanging a speaking glance with Jennifer that had her smiling. Yeah, she was thinking the same thing – they could easily have stayed away another week and not missed the city for one second. Grabbing both his bag and Jennifer's, he gestured with his head for her to get them moving. She rolled her eyes at his gentlemanly gesture but was clearly amused as she went along with their silent conversation.

Looking back to his CO, Lorne didn't miss the faint narrowing of John's eyes or the expression of sharpened interest on his face. "Good vacation?" the Colonel queried as he fell into step beside Evan.

"It had some high points," Evan returned evasively. "Anything happen in the city we should know about?"

"Let's see," John mused. "The I.O.A. met for the umpteenth time and decided to not decide anything – _again_. McKay fried one of the gate crystals so all the teams were on stand down for a few days until he could pilfer another one from somewhere else in the city. Grumpy doesn't even begin to describe his mood that day," Sheppard smirked. "So, pretty much business as usual."

"Then it won't take us long to catch up," Evan returned.

"I can't speak for the Doc's department," John smiled at Jennifer, "but your desk is looking a little on the buried side Major. You might want to get started on that catching up sooner rather than later."

"Did you do _any_ paperwork while I was gone, Sir?" Lorne asked blandly, keeping to himself how amusing he always found John's paper dodging routine. He didn't want to give the man any hints that he didn't actually mind the administrative side of the job – after days spent running for your life, a little menial desk labour was relaxing. Sheppard wouldn't hesitate to heap him with all the paperwork if he knew, and Evan had decided early on that some forced 'relaxation' would be good for his CO.

"Some," John said evasively.

"Right," Evan glanced down to where Jennifer was walking beside him, her lips tilted upwards in amusement. "Then I guess I better get to it."

"_After _your medicals," Sheppard reminded them that even though they hadn't been off world, a visit to the infirmary was still mandatory.

"I want to check in with the staff anyway," Jennifer murmured.

Evan nodded, happy to escort her all the way back to her figurative door, as though they were returning home after a very long and eventful first date. For no obvious reason Colonel Sheppard accompanied them, telling them both more about the specifics of his I.O.A. meetings.

Jennifer frowned when he reiterated that Atlantis was stuck in the Bay for the foreseeable future. "It's been too long already," she muttered grimly, taking a seat on the examination bed next to Evan's and smiling when the doctor on duty approached. "The people in Pegasus need us ... and the city back were it belongs."

"You won't get any arguments from me on that one Doc," John agreed, moving aside to make room for Doctor Cole.

"Good to have you back," Cole said, smiling as she started Jennifer's exam first.

"Anything I should know about?" Jennifer asked, shifting to cooperate with the various actions that formed a return check-up.

Evan sat facing her, half listening to the conversation as he contemplated his girl in the role of patient. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable, even more so when she looked up and realised he was watching her.

Lorne couldn't help it ... his interest intensified when she blushed and all at once he realised she was thinking about the last time they'd been in a room with a bed ... when his hands and his mouth and his heat had been all over her. They'd been apart since that first night – neither wanting to push the boundaries of her father's hospitality – and it was all he could do not to leap up and drag her into his arms. The rose sheen of her skin intensified and she licked her lips, clearly fully up with what he was thinking, unable to break his gaze.

"Well, your heart rate is a little higher than I like, but other than that you're in perfect health as usual," Doctor Cole announced.

Evan didn't think it was possible but Jennifer's face went an even deeper red before she finally tore her gaze from his. He smiled, taking too much delight in the medical evidence of Jennifer's 'regard' for him.

"Thank you Doctor," Jennifer told Cole. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'd like to begin catching up on my own paperwork." Throwing Evan a look halfway between exasperation and longing she quickly made her exit, Evan's eyes following her all the way to her office.

"Major?"

His CO's voice brought Lorne back to the surroundings and it was his turn to flush. "Sir?" he returned, wondering how much he'd missed in his fascination with Jennifer.

"I was going to ask if anything interesting happened while you were away, but I can see I don't need to," John quipped, his eyes alight with something too close to teasing for Evan's liking.

"Ah ... actually, I'd appreciate a few minutes of your time to talk about that Sir," Lorne admitted.

John's brows rose in surprise and he nodded. "When you're done here then," he offered.

"Thank you Sir."

Evan submitted to his own check-up with Doctor Cole, happy to have it done quickly. He looked at Jennifer's closed office door before he left – he really should apologise for deliberately provoking her physical reaction to him – but decided to talk to Sheppard first. That way he'd have an olive branch of sorts to smooth his way with her.

"Sir," Evan stood formally in front of John's desk, waiting for an acknowledgement. He wasn't usually so by the book but the coming conversation was important and his behaviour announced that fact.

"For gods sakes Lorne, relax before you strain something," John returned, waving a hand to the one visitors chair in his office. Waiting until Evan sat, he continued. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Jennifer," Evan said bluntly. "I don't believe the non-frat regulations are an issue for us, particularly given that I'm making you aware of the change in our status immediately on returning to base."

"So, you and Doc Keller huh?" John arched a brow, his way of inviting a more detailed explanation.

Usually Evan wouldn't have provided it – there was no requirement that he spill his guts so to speak – but in this case he felt he owed John more of the story, because the other man had encouraged him to look on a trip to Venice as an opportunity, and because it served as a kind of object lesson for Sheppard. "Yeah, who'd have thought," Lorne said ruefully. "Certainly not me. But being away from Atlantis – away from our usual roles with the usual pressure made us both realise things we'd been suppressing. It didn't take long to admit we wanted to be together once there was nothing to distract us." Evan shook his head, chuckling. "I sound like a sappy fool telling you this ... not my usual style but ...," he shrugged, meeting John's eyes, "I feel like I own you a pretty big thank you Sir, for pushing me to take a risk with Jennifer."

"Plus you're not above reminding me what I said at the time," John added.

"No Sir," Evan said in all seriousness. "Maybe a change of scene would help you understand yourself and Teyla better too ... if that's an area you're still thinking about."

"I appreciate the advice Major," John dismissed casually, "but for the rest, no thanks required. You and Jennifer would have made it to the right conclusion on your own eventually."

"Yeah, but I'm happy not to have wasted that time," Evan pointed out. "It's not a limitless resource, is it?"

Sheppard met Evan's serious expression with one of his own. "I get it Major ... and I'll think about it."

Lorne nodded, happy that he'd at least planted the seeds in his CO's mind. That situation was even more complicated that his with Jennifer – because of Torren and the whole Kanaan thing – but it wasn't insurmountable, especially for a man like John Sheppard.

"Any Jenn and I?" Evan queried.

"Neither she nor any of her staff report directly to you, off world missions aside – we can manage that if and when the need arises. I can't see any grounds for fraternisation concerns," John decided. "You're in the clear Evan. Go – give the Doc the news."

"Thank you Sir," Evan jumped up, keen to be on his way.

"Hey, Lorne," John called him back. "Did you win that art thing?"

Evan grinned. "What do you think Sir?" he returned, lifting his hand in a casual half salute before he continued on his way.

* * *

Smiling now, Evan recalled that first night in the city he and Jennifer had spent reacquainting themselves with the newness of being together, in _every_ sense of the world. He'd returned to his quarters in the early hours of the morning already plotting how to 'out' them with the city gossips with the minimal amount of personal pain. Placing a bet directly with Chuck had done the trick nicely – everyone talking more about how he shouldn't have been able to sweep a pool betting on himself than they were about the fact that the base 2IC and the CMO had hooked up.

And hooked he was, well and truly. Glancing at his watch he cursed under his breath – reminiscing had killed more time than he'd intended and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

He met Jennifer in the control room, nodding to Chuck as soon as he was beside her. It was a little surreal to be standing in the heart of Atlantis operations dressed in a suit with Jennifer in her own evening attire – thankfully no one on duty commented on the unexpected sight. The two of them really were old news ... although about to be renewed if the night went as he'd planned.

"Patching you through to the Daedalus Sir," Chuck reported.

"Major Lorne," Colonel Caldwell's voice came through loud and clear. "I assume you're ready to beam down?"

"Yes Sir," Lorne returned, meeting Jennifer's suddenly puzzled frown with an innocent look. "I really appreciate this Sir."

"General Landry mentioned that your slate is almost balanced now Major," Caldwell returned. "Radio when you're ready to return to Atlantis – don't stay out too late Major," he added, pointedly reminding Evan that they had to be back at the end of shift. "Stand by for beam out."

"Thank you Sir," Evan grinned, understanding the General's vague reference immediately. His year mining naquadah would buy him maybe one more free use of the Daedalus' resources but then he'd be on his own. That was fine – he didn't need more than the current trip.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"You'll see," Evan replied just as the white light of Asgard beaming technology swept over them. When he could see again his eyes immediately went to Jennifer. It was dark but she seemed to recognise the narrow canal street they were standing in instantly.

"_Venice_?" she looked at him incredulously.

"There's something I wanted to show you," Evan took her hand, walking them briskly towards a nearby water taxi point.

Jennifer was silent as the boat took them towards their destination, only speaking when they were coasting towards a dock half an hour later. "The Arsenale?" she looked even more puzzled by the familiar setting.

"What I want to show you is here," Evan explained. Guiding her from the boat he headed for the entrance, opening the door and waiting for her to precede him inside. Where the warehouse had been full of art works before, now it resembled a successful restaurant, busy with people dining amidst a collection of architectural models.

"Reservation?" the doorman asked.

"Lorne, for two," Evan stated.

"Ah yes, this way Signor," the doorman signalled one of the wait staff to guide them to their table at the far end of the large space.

Jennifer looked charmed by the atmosphere and the return to a location that held special meaning for both of them. She took the menu provided but didn't open it, her eyes darting all around, taking in their surroundings. "This is a nice surprise," she said, smiling at Evan.

"I hope you still think so in a minute," Evan muttered. Putting his hand in his coat pocket he pulled out the small box and placed it decisively on the table between them.

"Oh," Jennifer breathed out, her eyes locked on his.

"I know it hasn't been long, relatively speaking," Evan began, "but I didn't need the last three months to be sure. I knew before we left Venice that I'd never want to be with anyone but you." Opening the box carefully he placed it before Jennifer, his hands sure, his voice even more so. "You're my best friend ... my last love ... the part of the day I always look forward to. The only thing that could possibly make it better is for you to agree to marry me."

Jennifer's lips trembled as she lifted the ring from its nest. She gazed at it for a moment before looking up, her eyes misted with tears. "Nothing is more important to me than you," she told him feelingly. "_Yes_," she held out the ring, wanting him to do the honours.

Evan smiled, taking her hand and the ring. They were both grinning as he slid the ring on her finger – the noise of the room seemed to fade to the background once it was done, the two of them both caught in a moment of admiring what the ring representing.

Still smiling down at her newly adorned finger, Jennifer sighed. "Don't think I've forgotten, Mister," she told him sternly, giving him an expectant gaze as she reminded him of his promise for the day he asked that all important question.

"Behind you," Evan said simply.

Jennifer frowned and then slowly turned, looking at the wall behind her. There was a display there, one she hadn't noticed when they'd sat down. Casting him a curious glance she got up, walking forward until she was only a pace away.

Evan stayed in his chair, watching her. He knew the instance she spotted it, the downsized print with accompanying label.

_4th International Art Prize Arte Laguna, 2011__.  
Category: Painting.  
Winner: "Resolute" by Evan Lorne.  
Painted for and owned by the artist's future wife, Jennifer Keller._

"You _won_," Jennifer sat back down, brimming with delight. "I knew you would!"

"Of course you did," Evan returned, amused. "All that concern about the painting losing something if I didn't was just an act then."

"It's impolite to remind a lady of things she said when under a great deal of stress," Jennifer intoned primly. She couldn't hold it though, jumping up and crossing excitedly to his side of the table. She'd intended to wrap her arms about him as he sat but Evan shifted, pushing his chair out and pulling her laughing into his lap.

"This is much better," he murmured, kissing her teasingly.

Jennifer giggled but she didn't try to get up, too content with the night and the fact that she'd been right to worry about anyone who might be watching them – Evan as an artist really _was _that good. "Future wife huh?" she teased. "That was presumptuous."

"No, hopeful," Evan returned, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Lucky for me you took pity on a poor soldier."

"I'm the lucky one," Jennifer countered seriously.

"Okay, we're _both _lucky," Evan smiled, kissing her hand again.

"Wait a minute, if you won, what happened with the prize?" Jennifer asked, remembering that the winner received some kind of placement with a renowned gallery.

"I forfeited the prize to the artist who came second," Evan admitted. "It's not like I was going to leave the air force to spend a year painting. The organisers were very understanding, although Ms Fiorelli seemed too eager to point out that perhaps I shouldn't have entered the competition if I didn't want the prize."

"Sorry," Jennifer said meekly.

"I'm not," Evan shot back. "Without you taking the initiative it might have taken us years to get to where we are right now. I'd rather have that time with you."

"Thank you," Jenn smiled, loving him even more. Deep down he'd known she still carried a small amount of guilt for taking something he'd meant as a personal message and using it to push him into being recognised for his art. They'd both achieved what they'd set out to do but it could just as easily have turned into a relationship killing disaster.

"You're welcome," he said simply. "Now, _fiancé _– let's order," he lifted her from his lap and settled her feet back on the floor. "Colonel Caldwell will have me cleaning the latrines on the Daedalus for a month if we don't get back to the check point on time."

Jennifer laughed, delighted as always by Evan's irreverence and ability to laugh at himself. Just one of the many things she loved about him. Retaking her seat she couldn't resist glancing down at the ring on her finger again. She couldn't help the emotion driven trembling breath either - hardly able to believe that it was hers, that they were really going to get married.

Never would she have dreamed that one small act of interference would have such long reaching and treasured consequences. Ones she couldn't wait to get on with enjoying.

**The End!**

**Authors Note:**

Yes, the fluff factory returns for one last instalment. Thank you to BrnEyesTX for prompting me to write this chapter – can you believe I'd actually forgotten I never revealed who won the Art prize thing until she reminded me? I hope this was the kind of ending you were hoping for in an epilogue!

Most of my quotes come from thinkexist, but this one I got from brainyquote and it was harder than usual to find. I never realised there were so many negative things said about marriage!


End file.
